


PtSoP: Tending the Seeds

by Stormage_dark_lord



Series: Planting the Seed of Pollination [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autofellatio, Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, French Kissing, Futa Emerald, Futa Ruby, Futa Weiss, Futanari, Gemstones (RWBY), Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of come, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot, Pollination, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Requited love they’re just both idiots, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, With enabler, Yang’s vibrating robo-arm, futa Blake, futa Yang, non-binary Ruby Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormage_dark_lord/pseuds/Stormage_dark_lord
Summary: Summer is over, and it’s back to Beacon for Team RWBY!Year 2 at Beacon means a lot of things, new faces, new classes, more responsibility, but Team RWBY can handle that.Right?Welcome to part 2 of ?? Of Planting the Seed of Pollination, if you haven’t read part one, go do that, then come back and read this :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Series: Planting the Seed of Pollination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064414
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Old Places, New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Round 2 guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
> 
> Welcome back to this lovely, smutty world!
> 
> please enjoy your stay as we embark on this new adventure! :)

“You girls ready?” Ruby asked as they fixed the bag on their back, “you all have everything?”

Weiss looked down at her numerous suitcases and sighed, “everything should be here, if it’s not…”

“Oh well,” Blake finished her sentence for her, “a little too late for getting missing items, don’t you think?”

“And besides, I’ve got all the really important stuff here,” Yang laughed and lifted her yellow duffel bag with her new arm, “right?”

“Hey, we agreed to keep that to a minimum,” Weiss blushed and looked away, “we don’t need to announce our relationship to the entire school.”

“Yeah, I know, but I can’t help it,” Yang slid over and hugged Weiss, “you’re just so fun to tease.”

“Yeah,” Weiss hugged her back, “now let go before you crush my spine with that arm of yours.”

Yang laughed and pulled away, then looked over at Ruby, who was watching them with a small smile, “what are you smiling about?”

“Just, happy, you know?” They looked out the window of the airship, “second year at Beacon, three amazing teammates, and even more amazing lovers,” they giggled, “this year is gonna go great, I already know.”

“I’ll never understand how you have all that optimism in that tiny body,” Blake smiled and hugged them tight.

“Mmm, cause not all of me is tiny,” Ruby stuck their tongue out at Blake, “and besides, Weiss is shorter than me, in more ways than one.”

“True, but she’s not our darling princess for nothing,” Yang ruffled her hair, “isn’t that right, snowflake?”

“Yang, I will take that arm and shove it somewhere else.”

“Don't threaten me with a good time,” Yang pulled Weiss closer, and her hand started traveling down her back, “unless-“

“Hey, cut it out you two.” Ruby separated them, “or at least save it for after we get set up in the room.”

“Sorry.” They both blushed and pulled away.

“That’s my partner,” Blake hugged them from behind, “putting the fear of god in them like it’s nothing.”

“Hands off, kitten,” Ruby whispered, and Blake detached from them with a slight smile, “you three need to behave for, like, one more hour, you can do it.” They all nodded, and then Ruby turned back to the window, “should be seeing Beacon soon.”

“Finally,” Weiss joined them at the window, “I’ll be honest, I miss our bunk beds, and I can not wait to have them back.”

“Yeah, and with your help, it won’t take nearly as long,” Ruby teased, “plus all the stuff in Yang’s bag will make them look less like death traps.”

“And will save my books from being crushed for a year,” Blake laughed and joined them.

“Man, all I hear is work, work, work, it’s our first day back,” Yang joined the rest of her team, “we can relax, watch the first years get thrown off a cliff, all that fun stuff.”

“Assuming that’s how teams are done this time,” Blake pointed out, “Ozpin clearly likes to mix things up from year to year.”

“Even more reason to relax, if it’s something new, we won’t want to miss it.” Yang smiled and looked out the window, watching as they slowly descended, “so, who’s ready to see how our friends react to everything that’s happened?”

“I’ve already got money on Pyrrha teasing Weiss,” Blake rubbed the top of Ruby’s head, “isn’t that right?”

“We’ll see.” Was all Ruby said before they landed and they fixed their bag again, “alright team, year two starts now!”

They all took their first steps back onto the Beacon airfield, and were immediately mobbed by team JNPR.

“Took you guys long enough, we’ve been waiting for forever!” Nora swept them all into a hug, “how can an airship from Vale take longer than from Mistral?!”

“It’s good to see you all again,” Pyrrha smiled and joined the hug, but her smile dropped as she touched Yang’s arm, “oh, Yang…”

“Yeah,” she raised the metal arm up for them all to see, “courtesy of Patch’s newest statue.”

They all looked at her quizzically, and Blake stepped in, “Ruby turned a giant Nevermore to stone after it stabbed me and crushed Yang’s arm,” she pointed to the scar on her stomach, “it sounds crazy, but it’s true.”

All eyes went to Ruby, who shrugged and smiled, “I don’t know, it just happened, and I haven’t been able to make it happen again,” they looked at their teammates, “in less harrowing news, guess who’s in a very happy poly relationship?”

Nora gasped, her eyes lighting up like stars, “ha ha! I called it! Ren you owe me now!”

“That is wonderful to hear,” Pyrrha smiled at them, “I assume our relationship sparked your own realization?”

“Of course,” Weiss smiled, “thank you for that.”

“Not a problem at all.” Pyrrha turned to Jaune, who was looking queasy, “not to cut our reunion short, but our leader looks like he’s about to pass out,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, “should we meet later?”

“We’ll be right across the hall, so you can always come talk.” Ruby looked over at Jaune, “cheer up, Jaune, you’re on land now.”

He nodded and forced a weak smile, “thanks, Ruby,” he leaned against Pyrrha, “we will...see you guys later.”

“Poor guy,” Yang sighed as they walked off, “at least he’s better than last year.”

“Of course he’s better,” Weiss said and started walking, “it would be concerning if he wasn’t, to say the least.”

“You know what I mean,” she bumped Weiss with her hip, “hey, would you date this Jaune?”

“He would have a better chance, but not much,” she looked away from her, a light blush lighting her face, “not that it matters, I’m much happier dating all of you.”

“Yeah, nice save, Weiss,” Blake teased, “just don’t start saying his name instead of ours.”

“If that ever happens, you have permission to slap me.”

“We already have permission to do that,” Yang murmured, barely loud enough for them all to hear.

“Hey, what did I say earlier?” Ruby sighed as they walked into the dormitory, “save it for later.”

“Fine, god,” Yang rolled her eyes, “but once we’re in our room, there’s no stopping us.”

“That’s fine,” Ruby shook their head, “and honestly, it might be good to relax before doing anything.” They all stopped in front of their room, and Ruby went to unlock it, “huh?” They tried the lock again, “it’s not unlocking?”

“Are you putting the code in right?” Weiss pushed them aside and tried the lock as well, “why isn’t this working?”

“Let me,” Yang moved Weiss out of the way, then threw her whole weight against the door, “come on, open!”

“Miss Xiao Long, it would be best not to hurt yourself at the start of a new year,” professor Ozpin came walking down the hall towards them, “now, if you all would follow me, I will show you to your new room.”

“New room?” Ruby asked, “what’s wrong with this one?”

“Technically, nothing,” his stride didn’t stop, and the rest of them were forced to follow, “however, circumstances are forcing us to make some changes.”

“Could you elaborate?” Blake asked.

“It would be better to show you,” Ozpin continued walking, taking the team to the far side of the dormitories.

When they finally reached their destination, they were met with armed guards standing on either side of a door, “please, head inside.”

They all shared a look, then Ruby nodded and opened the door. The room was nearly identical to their old room, with two drastic differences. The first was the inclusion of another bed, bringing the total to five, and the second was the figure sitting on the extra bed.

Emerald looked over as Ruby opened the door, and she shot up defensively, “what the hell?!”

“Professor, you can’t be serious.” Blake said, only to be interrupted by Yang shouting.

“She tried to get Penny killed!” Yang’s eyes turned red, “Why is she here?!”

“Miss Sustrai has been given a deal,” Ozpin explained, “protection and a place at Beacon, in exchange for information regarding those she worked with,” he looked down at Ruby, “Miss Rose, I trust you can handle one more team member?”

Ruby looked over at Emerald, then their team, “of course, professor,” they smiled at him, “we won’t let you down.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he reached into his pocket, then handed them a small remote, “Miss Sustrai has been given an aura blocker, controlled by this, which limits her to basic aura usage, and her weapons are held in a secure location unless required for classes or missions,” he nodded to them all, “I trust that should more than enough to ease your fears.”

“Yeah, thank you,” they held the remote gingerly, “anything else, professor?”

“No, I trust you all can handle the rest,” he tapped one of the guards on the shoulder, and they both started walking away, “have a good rest of your day.”

The door closed, and they all turned to Emerald, who was sitting with her arms crossed, “What?”

The simple question was enough to make Yang explode with anger, and she launched herself at Emerald, her fist connecting with Emerald’s face and sending her sprawling, “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Yang!” Ruby burst into petals and got in between them, “Don't start a fight!”

“Ruby, she-“

“I know!” Ruby raised their voice, “But we have to be better!” They turned to Emerald and offered her a hand, “I’m sorry-“

“Ugh,” Emerald took their hand and jumped to her feet, “whatever.”

“It’s not whatever,” Ruby insisted, “everyone deserves a chance to be better, and we can’t hold their pasts against them,” they looked back at Blake, “right, Blake?”

Blake sighed and nodded, “yeah.”

Emerald sighed and shook her head, “whatever, just, don’t ruin this for me.”

Ruby nodded and stepped back, “Don't worry, we’re on your side,” they smiled and turned to the rest of their team, “okay, let’s get unpacked, girls.”

“What, just like-“ Yang started to argue, but got an elbow from Weiss.

“Get to work, dolt.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Unpacking hadn’t taken very long, which gave them all a long time to sit awkwardly around and try to start conversations.

“So, Emerald,” Ruby started, the silence driving them crazy, “why did you...choose Beacon?”

“Why do you care?” She was staring up at the ceiling, her arms crossed over her stomach.

“I just want to get to know you better,” they said quietly, “you’re part of the team now-“

“Ugh,” she rolled her eyes, “if I’d known I’d get stuck with you, I would have killed myself instead.”

“I am more than ready to help you with that,” Yang growled as Ruby fell quiet, “just say the word and I’ll cave your damn face in.”

“Bring it on, bimbo,” Emerald rolled her eyes again. Yang shot up, and Emerald laughed as Weiss grabbed her arm, “you won't do anything.”

“Emerald, you could at least try to be nice.” Ruby mumbled.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings?” She laughed again and sat up, “god, how’d you become the leader as sensitive as you are?”

The room fell to complete silence, all eyes on Ruby, who slowly stood up, and in one swift motion, brandished their scythe and put it against Emerald’s neck, “Emerald, I am trying to be nice, so if you could do me the courtesy of trying as well, I would appreciate it.”

Emerald gulped and leaned back from the scythe, “yeah, fine.”

“Great!” Ruby sheathed their scythe, “so, why don’t we try again, why did you choose Beacon?”

Emerald sighed, “I didn’t come to be interrogated, that’s for sure.”

“Look, I’m sorry about that,” Ruby sat down and sighed, “but you were being...unreasonable.”

“So is that your response every time someone questions you, just threaten them until they stop?” She sighed and laid back down, “you’re not any better than Cinder.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide, “I…” they looked down at the ground, “I guess not,” their eyes started to fill with tears, “heh, yeah, you’re right, I’m not any better.”

Emerald watched Ruby start to break down, and her eyes filled with regret, “I...I take it back,” she sighed, “Cinder wouldn’t have apologized, or cried.” Ruby continued to cry, and she sat up to look at her, “hey, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded and wiped their eyes, “yeah.” They smiled as they received a hug from behind, “I’m fine, Blake, but thanks.”

Emerald looked away guiltily, “I came here to hide, okay?”

“Hide?” Weiss asked.

“I...I sold out the others,” she whispered, “in exchange for a place here, I gave up everything.” She shook her head, “I thought they’d stuff me with some random team, but, clearly Ozpin had other plans.”

“Yeah, clearly,” Blake sighed and detached from Ruby, “so...sold out?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Well that’s-“

“Completely fine.” Ruby interrupted their sister, “we’re not gonna force you to tell us if you don’t want to.” they glared at their sister, “Right, Yang?”

Yang scowled, “yeah.”

“Thanks.” Emerald looked at the door, “so, you guys hungry?” It was a seemingly random question, “because, I haven’t eaten today.”

“Yeah, I could go for some food,” Ruby smiled and nodded, “what about you guys?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Blake nodded.

“Sure.” Weiss agreed.

Yang said nothing, but she grunted and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go eat, team!”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Team RWBY sat at a table, all watching as Emerald arrived with a plate piled high with food.

“Oh my god,” Emerald’s eyes were wide as she drooled, “I’m about to eat until my stomach explodes.”

As she dug in, the rest of the team looked up as JNPR walked up, “hey, guys!” Jaune smiled at them all, “you get unpacked okay?”

“It was fine, besides a major hiccup.” Yang jabbed a thumb in Emerald’s direction.

“Professor Ozpin was kind enough to inform us,” Pyrrha said with a slow nod, “we thought we’d come have lunch with you, help you all get settled in.”

“And finally get our rematch!” Nora slammed her hands down on the table, “you won’t win this time!”

Ruby shared a look with the rest of their team, then smiled, “if that’s how you feel,” they grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and upturned it on Nora’s head, “game on.”

“This isn’t going to end well,” Ren said as Nora’s eyes flared and she stared Ruby dead in the eye.

“You have five minutes before my forces are unleashed upon you!” Nora straightened up, grabbed her team, and retreated to the opposite side of the lunchroom.

“Ruby, you can’t be serious-“ Weiss started, but was quickly interrupted.

“It’s the first day of a new semester,” Ruby looked over at Emerald, who had slowed her eating but hadn’t stopped, “and what better way to break in the newbie than with a friendly game.”

Emerald swallowed, then shook her head, “Ozpin told me to stay out of trouble.”

“Maybe,” Blake smiled at her, “but you don’t seem like someone who cares about the rules that much.”

“Well-“

“I’ll even give you your aura back,” Ruby raised the remote and smiled, “for this, at least.”

“Ugh, fine,” Emerald rolled her eyes, “so, what’s the game?”

“Just a food fight,” Ruby explained, “semblances are okay, but no actual weapons.”

“Uh, why would we need weapons?” Emerald asked, before a soda can landed on the table between all of them.

“Get down!” Ruby yelled and dove to the side, bringing Emerald down with them as the rest of the team hit the floor. There was a moment of silence, then the can exploded.

“Bow before the queen of the castle!” Nora shouted and laughed from on top of her quickly built stack of tables, not as impressive as the previous year’s.

“What the fuck?!” Emerald gasped as she sat up, then felt a rush of aura.

“Grab some food,” Ruby patted her on the shoulder, “girls, you know what to do!” They received a cheer, and the others launched over the table, charging at the table-castle.

“You’re all insane!” Emerald started to scoot away, but Ruby held tight onto her.

“Hey, you want to be really accepted by the others, you gotta fight on our side,” Ruby smiled at her, “as far as I'm concerned, you’re already part of the team, but I know they don’t all feel the same way,” they grabbed two small loafs of bread, “take these, and fight for team RWBY.”

Emerald stared down at the loafs, then sighed and took them, “absolutely insane,” she muttered and started charging forward.

Ruby smiled, then scooped up a bowl of fallen grapes. They hadn’t done as much fighting the last time, and they were about to make up for it. They popped one in their mouth, then started chucking the rest, putting a tiny amount of their semblance into every throw. It gave them exactly the effect they wanted.

Like bullets, the grapes shot past their team and started pelting JNPR, making them stop their advance, except for Jaune, who wielded a plate like a shield and blocked most of the hits.

He clashed with Weiss as Yang, Blake, and Emerald ran past, although Emerald slowed as she saw Weiss wielding a swordfish. It was crazy, but she couldn’t stop as she was met with Pyrrha.

“Emerald,” Pyrrha smiled as she brought the baguette down to hit her, and Emerald barely blocked it, “shall we make up for the Vytal festival?”

Emerald frowned and shoved Pyrrha back, “do you always talk before a fight?”

Pyrrha’s smile turned into a smirk, and she lunged forward, hitting Emerald in the chest, then the leg, and finally the arm. Emerald got a few hits of her own in, jabbing at Pyrrha’s stomach before falling back.

She watched Pyrrha for a moment, which was just long enough for Jaune to get thrown at the redhead, courtesy of Weiss.

“You’re welcome, Emerald.” Weiss smirked before continuing towards Blake and Yang, who were trading blows with Ren and Nora respectively.

Emerald didn’t feel welcome, especially as Pyrrha got up, helped Jaune to his feet, then turned back to Emerald. It was now a two on one, and Emerald felt very underprepared.

Except it didn’t stay a two on one, as a grape shot past Emerald’s head and struck Jaune in the forehead, which sent him falling flat on the ground.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha turned to him, and got a weak thumbs up in return.

It was all the distraction Emerald needed. She ran forward and brought the loaves in her hands down hard on Pyrrha’s back, snapping them both in two and making Pyrrha yelp before falling dramatically on top of Jaune.

“Good hit,” Ruby patted her on the back as they ran past, “you need a new weapon though.”

Emerald sighed and looked around, seeing nothing close to her that remotely resembled her knives. Except...there was a string of sausages, it was similar to the chains, she supposed. She picked it up, gave it a few swings around, then sighed again, it was good enough for the insanity she had been dropped into.

She ran to join the rest of them, only to see Yang get launched into the air by Nora. She landed with a loud crash through a couple of tables, and she didn’t get back up.

“Hahaha!” Nora laughed as she stared down at the remaining teammates, “you won’t beat us this time!”

Ruby smirked up at Nora, “it’s two to four, Nora, we have you outnumbered!” They stood confidently, only to have Weiss slammed into them, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

“Two on two,” Nora pointed her watermelon hammer at Emerald.

“Ugh,” Emerald shook her head, then whipped the sausages forward, wrapping them around Nora’s leg before pulling, “you all talk too much.” Nora flailed and fell to the ground, and Emerald gave her another whip for good measure.

“Alright, you win,” Ren held his hands up, and Nora groaned.

“Yes we do,” Ruby groaned as they sat up, “you gonna ask for another rematch?”

“Nooooo,” Nora sighed dramatically, “you guys are better,” she sat up and looked over at Pyrrha and Jaune, “but if my best fighters hadn’t lost so quickly-“

“Oh hush, Nora,” Pyrrha smiled as she sat up, followed by Jaune, “we’ll make it up to you later.”

Nora flushed pink, “you better,” she stood up and clapped her hands together, “alright, let’s get this place straightened out before-“ the doors to the lunchroom were slammed open, and she sighed, “yeah, that.”

“Students!” Professor Goodwitch brandished her crop menacingly, her semblance taking care of the cleaning as she walked towards them, “Let’s not make this a tradition!”

“I started it professor,” Ruby started to say, but they were silenced by a glare from the professor.

“I do not care who started it,” she sighed and adjusted her glasses, “you should all know better, especially you, ms. Sustrai.”

Emerald floundered for a response, but luckily, Ruby came to her defense, “you can’t single her out, she was just listening to me.”

“Ms. Rose-“

“She’s part of my team, which means she’s my responsibility, right?”

“Ms. Sustrai has been told quite explicitly to stay out of trouble.”

“But she didn’t do anything wrong,” Ruby insisted, “if you have to punish someone, make it me.”

Professor Goodwitch sighed, “Ms. Rose,” she shook her head, “you will keep yourselves out of any further trouble, understand?”

“Yes, professor.”

“Very well, this is your one and only warning.” She walked away with one last flick of her crop, repairing the table Yang had fallen through.

They all stared at Ruby for a moment, then their eyes went wide, “oh my god, I thought she was going to kill me, did you see how she looked at me?!”

“I can not believe you just talked back to her like that!”

“Does this mean any time I get in trouble you’ll take the fall, Ruby?”

As the conversation became rowdy and full of laughter, Emerald slipped quietly away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


A few hours later, Ruby found Emerald sitting on the railing of a balcony, staring out over the skyline of Vale, “hey, Emerald, you okay?”

“Hmph,” Emerald shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“I just wanted to make sure, you kinda disappeared on us after lunch, and you didn’t show up for dinner,” Ruby walked closer, “do you...wanna talk about something?”

Emerald was silent for a moment, then she mumbled, “I don’t...understand.”

“What’s that?” Ruby joined her at the rail, and Emerald could see a bundled cloth in their hands.

“I did...I did terrible things, more than you know, and you’re just...so nice to me.”

“Yeah?” Ruby cocked their head at her, “I told you earlier, everyone deserves a chance to be better.”

“But what I’ve done...it’s not...how can you just forgive me?”

“Who said that I did?” The question shocked Emerald, “You have to work for forgiveness, and we’re just here to help you, that’s all it is.” They unfolded the cloth and offered it to Emerald, “Strawberry?”

Emerald looked down at the berries, then took one, “thanks.”

“Of course,” Ruby took one of their own and bit into it, giggling as they did so, “god I missed these!”

“Heh,” Emerald let herself smile just a bit, then bit into her own strawberry, “they’re good.”

“Grown right here in Vale, and so much better fresh!” Ruby happily snacked on the berries, “so, what’s your favorite?”

“Huh?”

“Fruit, what’s your favorite?”

“Oh, Umm,” Emerald shrugged, “I don’t really have one, didn’t exactly grow up with a billion options.”

“But you still must have had some that you loved?”

“I guess,” she sighed, “when I was little, I picked blackberries from a nearby farm,” she kept the part that she stole them to herself, “they were...really good, probably the best thing I ever ate.”

“See?” Ruby smiled at her, “everyone has a favorite.”

“I guess so,” She hopped off of the railing and back onto the balcony, “I wanted to say...thanks for earlier, with Goodwitch.”

“It’s my job, Emerald,” Ruby nodded understandingly, “gotta protect my teammates.”

“Yeah,” Emerald started to walk away, then turned back to Ruby, “you’re...you’re a good person, Ruby, sorry you got stuck with me.”

“Don't do that,” they shook their head at her, “we didn’t get stuck with you, okay? You’re part of the team.”

“Right,” Emerald blushed the tiniest bit, “I’m...gonna head back...to the room.”

“Sure, I’ll be back in a bit,” Ruby nodded and turned back to the skyline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Yang woke in the dead of night, clutching her stump as a scream died on her lips. It was the same dream, over and over, she went to punch the Nevermore, and her arm was crushed in its beak.

But this time was different, this time, there was no scream tearing her throat, there were tears, but they were small, easily wiped away.

She sat and breathed for a while, trying to calm her racing heart, and in that time she heard something. It was muffled, but she still knew the sound.

Someone was crying.

Yang took a look around the room, seeing her three sleeping lovers, but the last bed was empty. She scowled, not wanting to get up but knowing she should.

With a silent sigh, she pulled the covers off and crept over to the bathroom, where the crying was loudest. She knocked twice and muttered, “Emerald?”

The crying slowed, and then the door swung open, and Emerald stared up at her, red-eyed and tear-stained, “what do you want?”

“You’re crying in the middle of the night, what do you think I want?” Yang growled, “What’s wrong?”

“None of your business-“

Yang slammed her hand against the door and glared at Emerald, “look, I get you don't like me, I don’t like you either, but I am having a shitty night, and I’m not exactly about to fall asleep while you’re bawling your eyes out in here, so what’s the problem?” She was a lot rougher than she should have been, but she wasn’t in the mood to be nice.

“Ugh,” Emerald wiped her eyes, “nightmares, that’s it.”

“What about?”

“Why do you-“ she stopped herself and groaned, “it was...a fire.”

“Why?”

“Because…that’s how I killed Cinder and Mercury!” She started crying harder, and Yang’s eyes widened, “I fucking killed them, they’re dead because of me, and I can’t-“ she stopped as she was pulled into Yang’s embrace.

“Did you start the fire?” Yang’s voice was softer, but still angry.

“N-no, I-“

“Then it’s not your fault.”

“But, I betrayed them-“

“So?”

“So I gave away the safe house, and they died trying to protect themselves,” she cried into Yang’s shoulder, “It’s my fault!”

Yang sighed, letting her cry into her shoulder, “why…did you give them up?”

“A-after the attack failed, they left me behind, I...I didn’t know what to do,” the words were just pouring out of her, whether she wanted them to or not, “I snuck into Ozpin’s office, I begged for him to hide me, I didn’t want to go back!”

“Shh,” Yang started petting her head instinctively, “you did a good thing.”

“I killed them!”

“No, they made that choice, they could have given up, but they didn’t,” Yang shook her head, “it’s not your fault they made a bad decision that didn’t end well.”

Emerald kept crying but said nothing, and she stayed in Yang’s embrace until the tears stopped.

“Feel better, got all your tears out?”

“I…” Emerald pulled away from the blonde and nodded, “I’m sorry, goodnight.” She quickly walked to her bed and covered herself completely.

Yang sighed, then returned to her own bed, falling asleep quickly, her nightmares forgotten.


	2. Learning New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the new fic, let’s go!

“Ms. Rose!” Ruby was shocked as their name was called, looking wide-eyed at the professor, “Could you please explain the interaction between hard-light and gravity dust in detail?”

“Umm,” they looked down at their notes, and upon seeing nothing, took a shot in the dark, “they...don't do anything?”

There were a few snickers, and Ruby turned bright red as the professor shook his head, “I’m afraid that is incorrect. In actuality, the reaction creates something in effect to a balloon, and when combined further with more volatile forms of dust, can result in, amongst other things, floating payloads to be easily laid as traps or used for more careful transportation.”

Ruby watched the professor continue to talk, absorbing absolutely nothing.  _ Advanced Dust _ was supposed to be one of their easy classes, they had done well in their dust classes back at Signal, and they had been recommended to take this class by their professors and Weiss, but it was all just...complex theory and things they were ashamed to admit went over their head.

Thankfully, the bell rang, but not so thankfully, the professor stopped them before they could leave, “ms. Rose, if we could speak for a moment.” Ruby walked up to him, looking at the ground as he started speaking, “Ruby, I have to say, I’m shocked by your performance thus far. Your previous professors and your transcripts sung your praises, but it seems like this class is...overwhelming you.”

“No, it’s not like that!” Ruby said quickly, even though it was exactly that, “I just...It’s been difficult readjusting to classes, and more responsibilities as a team leader, plus a new member out of the blue,” they stopped and looked up at him, “I promise, professor, I really want to do well in this class, and I’m sorry for letting you down!”

“You haven’t done anything of the sort, yet,” he turned back to his desk and picked up a hefty book, “I would suggest you give this a once over, in preparation for next week.”

“Next week?”

“I will be calling on you again, Ruby,” he handed the book to them, “I expect you will have, at least, a closer answer.”

“Right,” they nodded, “thank you, professor, I won’t let you down.”

“I hope so.”

Ruby sped out of the classroom, getting a good distance away before bursting into petals to get back to their room. They were, luckily, done with classes for the day, and on the day before the weekend, that meant more time to relax, and spend with their favorite kitten.

As soon as they reached the room they were greeted by the arms of their lover, “hey, sweetie, how was class?”

“Awful,” they set their bag to the side and dragged Blake over to their bed before melting into her arms, “I embarrassed myself, and the professor had a talk with me,” they nuzzled closer and mumbled, “just hug me so I stop beating myself up.”

“Oh, Ruby,” Blake kissed the top of their head, “it’s okay to struggle, it’s the first week of a new year, you don’t have all of your classes with your team anymore, you’re adjusting,” she kissed their head again, “and on top of that, you have extra classes as a team leader, frankly, I don’t know how you can do it.”

Ruby giggled, “it’s not that bad,” they pulled Blake closer, burying their face in her chest, “how were your classes?”

“I’m still not used to not seeing you all with me, but they’re okay,” she purred a bit as Ruby started petting her back, “I wish you could have joined me for my yoga class though.”

“Actual classes are more important than getting to stare at my bulge in tight pants,” Ruby giggled again, their hands drifting lower, “but if you want to see my bulge…”

“Are you sure now’s a good time?”

“Yang and Weiss have  _ Atlesian 101 _ and  _ Mistrali 101 _ before they get back, and Emerald has her catch up tutoring for a few more weeks,” they kissed Blake’s chest, “it’s the perfect time.”

That was all the answer Blake needed for her hands to drop to Ruby’s skirt, pulling it up with one hand while the other grabbed Ruby’s bulge, “you’re still soft,” she pulled their panties down, releasing their flaccid cock, “let me fix that.”

“Mmm,” Ruby smiled and kissed her over and over as her hand danced across their cock, “I missed this, I missed you,” their hand dropped to her skirt, reaching under to stroke her bulge, “I love you so much, and I miss not being able to love you like this every single day.”

“I miss it too,” Blake purred, “but now we can make up for lost time.” She gripped Ruby’s cock and started slowly stroking it, “mmm, this is where my hands belong, pleasing you.”

“Ah, Blake,” Ruby kissed her passionately, the taste of her lips intoxicating, “I’m on edge, mmm, not gonna take long.”

“That’s okay,” Blake’s hand started moving faster, “just let it all out, sweetie, show me how much you wanted this.”

They did exactly that, with a moan into Blake’s lips, warm ropes of their sweet cum poured out of their cock, coating it and Blake’s hand in the sticky seed.

“Ha, mmmm, that feels so much better,” Ruby nuzzled closer to Blake.

“But you held back,” Blake continued to play with Ruby’s cock.

“Can’t make a mess yet,” they giggled and kissed Blake, “have to save that for filling up my favorite girls.”

Blake blushed and pulled Ruby closer, the two of them cuddling without a care in the world.

It was a tender moment, until the door swung open and Emerald walked through, before freezing mid-stride.

Not a sound was made as Emerald tried to assess the situation, and Ruby and Blake turned darker and darker shades of red. It was a painful silence, and one that was broken not by Emerald, but by Yang.

“See something you like, Emerald?” She put a hand on Emerald’s shoulder, and she nearly screamed.

“I...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t think…” she floundered over her words as Blake and Ruby quickly covered themselves, and Weiss closed the door behind them.

“Yeah, so,” Yang patted her on the shoulder before looking over at Ruby, “team talk?”

“Yeah, just give me a bit,” Ruby wrapped the blanket around themselves and rushed to the bathroom, and Blake followed quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“So…” They all sat in a loose circle, all eyes on Ruby as they started talking, “Emerald...you have some questions?”

“It’s not really my business-“ she had tried, unsuccessfully, to escape the awkward situation, and she was hesitant to say anything.

“You’re part of the team, it’s only fair that you know…” Ruby rubbed the back of their head, “so, me and Blake and Yang and Weiss are all in a relationship, like, together.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emerald blushed and looked away, “first day with you guys I figured it out.”

“How?” Yang asked, “we didn’t, do anything.”

“I’ve learned how to read people really well,” Emerald sighed and blushed more, “I was more shocked by the...you know,” she pointed down at her crotch.

“Right,” they all blushed in turn, “it’s...all of us.”

“Oh. M-me too.”

“Oh.”

There was more awkward silence, then Blake spoke up, “so, why did you get back so early?”

“My tutor ended our class early.”

“Ah,” she looked over at Yang and Weiss, “what about you two?”

“ _ Atlesian 101 _ ended early, and  _ Mistrali 101 _ was canceled because the professor is sick.” Weiss explained, “honestly, we were coming back to do the same thing, so...shame on us I guess.”

Emerald cleared her throat and mumbled, “do you...want some time alone?”

“I mean, that’s not really fair to ask of you-“ Ruby started to say.

“No, it’s fine,” Emerald looked around, “I’ll...give you guys some room, like...a couple hours?” She got up and grabbed her bag, “you know, I’ll just go study, and whenever it’s safe to come back, you just tell me.” She walked out of the room, and the rest of the team looked at each other.

“Sooo, that was super awkward,” Yang looked between her loves, “did it kill the mood for anyone else?”

“Not really,” Weiss mumbled, “honestly I wish she’d walked in on us.”

“Okay, what about the two non-freaks?” Yang asked, smiling as Weiss shoved her gently, “you know I love you, snowflake.”

“I’m with Weiss,” Blake said, “not the walking in on us, but, I still want more.”

“Me too,” Ruby nodded, “but, I think we should keep it quiet, cause I don’t know how thick these walls are.”

“Come on, Rubes, we were fine last semester,” Yang rubbed their head, then went a bit lower, “we’ll be fine.”

“Mmmm, sexy back massage is cheating,” Ruby grumbled but let Yang pull them closer, “how dare you?”

“You love it, sib,” Yang laughed and worked her hands lower, “it’s been a stressful week, you deserve a nice massage.”

“I’d much prefer to skip to the happy ending,” they smiled and leaned back to kiss Yang, only to startle as the door opened.

“Hey, so-“ Emerald peeked her head in, then blushed, “...Nevermind, sorry.” She slammed the door shut.

“Weiss, please be a dear and lock the door,” Ruby sighed and went to lay on their bed, “if we get interrupted again, I’m giving up.”

“I better put chains on the door then,” Weiss smiled and locked the door, then joined Ruby in their bed, “So, why don’t you let us treat you well, hmmm?”

“Hey, I had them first,” Yang got in between Ruby and Weiss, “I have dibs.”

“Technically, I had them first,” Blake purred and pushed them away before falling on top of Ruby, “so back off.”

“Girls, you know you can share me, right?” Ruby said, their voice muffled, “why don’t you three present yourselves for me, and you’ll all get a turn.” It was an order.

“Mmmm, but you could have one of us and-“

“Shh, Blakey, you have to share,” Ruby kissed her, “now do as I say, or you won’t get anything.”

“God, you’re such a spoiled dom,” Blake murmured, earning herself a light smack across the ass.

“You three were begging for me, so I have to make you all happy,” they laid on their side and watched as the three of them stripped and bent over the same bed, presenting themselves to them, “now, who to make happy first?”

They all started shaking their rears, trying to get Ruby to choose them first. Meanwhile Ruby slowly walked back and forth, stroking their asses and teasing them with every touch. They finally stopped behind Weiss, playing with her ass for a moment before running a finger up her wet slit, “Ruby, mmmm, d-don’t tease.”

“Shh, snowflake, you’ll get what you want in a second,” they gave Weiss’s ass a smack, smiling as she moaned, “just be patient.”

“Mmmm, please, I’ve waited all week for this!” Weiss pushed her ass back, and Ruby laughed.

“So, are you begging for it?” Ruby reached under their skirt and dropped their panties to the floor, then started prodding Weiss’s pussy with their half-hard cock, “because if you are, I might give it to you.”

Weiss whined, “mmmm, please, fuck me with your massive cock, Ruby, I need you so badly, please!”

“That’s better,” Ruby’s cock sprang up, and they pressed their thick head against Weiss’s slick entrance, “mmm, when did you get so tight?”

“I might have, ah, prepared for this,” Weiss smiled, until Ruby grabbed her hips, “w-wait, you’re not just gonna-“ she stopped and squealed as Ruby lined themselves up and shoved into Weiss. She was so tight, like a vice grip on Ruby’s cock, and as they slammed against Weiss’s cervix, Weiss screamed.

“Shhh.” Ruby muffled Weiss’s mouth with a hand, “fuck, it wouldn’t hurt as much if you were looser,” they leaned over Weiss and whispered in her ear, “you know how big I am.”

Weiss whined louder, “fuck, fuck, fuck, it hurts!” She had tears in the corners of her eyes, “ah, f-fuck!”

“Do you want me to-“

“Don't you dare finish that sentence Ruby Rose!” Weiss threw her head back and glared at Ruby, “just fuck me!”

“Wow, you really needed this,” Ruby started to pull out, and Weiss bit her tongue to stop from screaming more, “Don't worry, I’ll make sure you’re nice and loose again.” They thrust forward, already noticing how much easier it was, and fell into a slow rhythm, “mmm, whatever aura tricks you’re using, they don’t last very long,” they kissed Weiss’s cheek, then nibbled on her ear, “does it feel better now?”

Weiss nodded, her eyes rolling back as ecstasy consumed her mind. She didn’t regret anything as Ruby’s massive cock spread her wide open. It was even better than their first time, Ruby felt so much bigger now, filling her up so completely and making her bulge with every movement.

“I’m gonna start going faster,” they moaned while rubbing her ass, “after all, I can’t spend all my time with you, snowflake.”

“You could.” Weiss mumbled, and received a spank for her attitude, “mmmm, please, I need more!”

Ruby sighed, then teased a path down to Weiss’s asshole and pushed a finger in, making her moan happily, “better?”

“Mouth,” Weiss moaned, and immediately Ruby’s other hand was on her head, pushing a finger into her mouth which she eagerly sucked on, “mmmmmm.”

“Such a needy girl,” Ruby smiled and started kissing her back, “anything else, or can I come now?”

“Little bit more,” Weiss moaned, and Ruby bit her shoulder in response, “mmmmm, yes!” She came, tightening around Ruby’s cock, and Ruby started thrusting faster, “mmmm, cum in me, Ruby, I need it!”

Ruby moaned into Weiss shoulder, thrusting a few more times before thrusting as deep as they could and cumming.

“Mmm, R-Ruby!” Weiss moaned. She had missed the feeling of Ruby filling her with cum, the warm, sweet liquid making her bloat and warming her from the inside. She whined as Ruby pulled out of her with a pop, and felt the cum start to flow out of her, “mmmm, b-better.”

“I’m sure,” Ruby giggled and turned to Blake and Yang, who were still patiently waiting, “you two were good girls, didn’t make a sound, just waited,” they walked past Blake, stroking her ass, then flipped Yang on her back and prodded at her pussy, “so, why don’t I treat you even better?”

“Mmm, Rubes, are you gonna-“

“Not today, Yang,” Ruby slowly pushed in, making Yang arch her back and moan, “you need to stretch some more first.”

“But soon?” Yang gasped as Ruby pushed all the way to her cervix, “mmmm, why are you teasing?”

“Because you make cute sounds,” Ruby leaned forward and latched onto Yang’s nipple, sucking roughly as their hand grabbed the other, “and it’s fun.”

“Bullying your big sister like this,” Yang gasped as Ruby bit into her nipple, “ah, I don’t deserve this.”

“Oh, I can stop then…” Ruby started to pull out, then smirked as Yang pulled them back in, “hmm, what’s wrong?”

“D-don’t-“

“But you said you don’t deserve this, so I’m going to stop-“

“No, don’t listen to me!” Yang kept pulling them closer, “keep going, please, I want you to fill me up!”

“But you just said I shouldn’t listen to you-“ Ruby stopped as Yang pulled them down into a kiss, then wrestled with them until she was on top of them.

“God, you’re annoying, just take a hint and fuck me!” Yang started bouncing on their cock, moaning as she continued to make out with Ruby, “stop teasing so much, you’re going to drive me crazy!”

“Mmm, sounds like I already have,” Ruby stroked her sides, “you’re not usually like this with me.”

“That’s not true,” Yang ran her hands through Ruby’s hair, sucking on their tongue before pulling away with a gasp, “fuck, I love you so much, I just want you so bad!”

“Well you have me,” Ruby moaned and wrapped their arms around her, stroking her sides more, “but you have to share, and you’re bringing me close.”

“Nooooo, I don’t want to share,” Yang moaned louder, “I’m gonna keep you a little bit longer!”

“Ah, Yang, aaaaaah!” Ruby started cumming, and they couldn’t even enjoy the way Yang’s belly started to fill and press into their stomach. Yang was taking control, and they weren’t a fan, “mmm, off, please!”

“Just a little more, sib-“ Yang tried to kiss them, but they pushed her away.

“Get off!” With all their might they pushed her off, glaring at her, “you know I don’t like that!”

“Ruby…” Yang reached for them, then stopped and dropped her arm, “I’m sorry, you’re right.”

They stared at her for a few seconds, then sighed and leaned in to kiss her, “it’s okay, I know you’re pent up, we all are,” they stroked her hair and kissed her more, “we have tomorrow, and Sunday, we’ll get it all out, but today,” they grabbed her hair and pulled hard, “you have to share, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she tried to lean forward, which Ruby allowed, and kissed them again, “I am sorry, I know you like to be in control.”

“God, you make me sound terrible,” Ruby mumbled, then gasped as they were grabbed from the side and kissed, “needy kitten.”

“Mmm, not to break up this healing moment, but I have waited a bit too long for you,” Blake purred and licked up and down Ruby’s face, making them shiver and moan, “now, why don’t you take your kitten and show her how much you love her?”

“That’s not fair,” Ruby mumbled, kissing her gently and slowly lowering her down onto the bed, “I love you all equally.”

“But you haven’t fucked me yet,” Blake purred and licked them again, “and I want something special.”

Ruby smiled, then licked Blake back, making her mewl and her ears perk up, “beg for it, kitten, I know you want to.”

“Ruby, I want you to take your long, thick cock,” she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled them down so she could moan in their ear, “and shove it all deep into my ass until I’m so full of your cum that I can’t move.”

“Not today, kitten,” Ruby moved so they could whisper in Blake’s cat ears, “you all get one.” They started to bite her ear, and she scratched their back, “but, if you’re really good,” every word in Blake’s ear was orgasmic, to the point that she came as Ruby finished speaking, “I’ll spank you like a bad kitty, let you squeal and beg for your punishment.”

“F-fuck, Ruby, you’re so fucking sexy,” she panted as Ruby started retreating down her body, licking up a line of her cum off of her stomach, “ah, what are you-“ she stopped as they began rimming her, and her toes curled as she came again, “aaaaahh!”

“Mmm, so quickly, Blakey? You really were pent up,” they chuckled and gave Blake’s asshole a kiss, “are you ready?”

“Always,” Blake moaned as Ruby pushed into her, her eyes going wide, “fuck, I missed this.”

“Me too,” Ruby slammed their hips against Blake, their cock completely engulfed in her meaty ass, “mmm, I love you so much,” they leaned down and kissed her, loving the way Blake moaned with each thrust, “are you ready for your filling?”

“Mmm, hold it longer,” Blake wrapped her arms and legs around Ruby, her nails digging into their back, “I need this to last longer, please.”

“I...mmmm, I’ll try,” Ruby giggled and kissed her harder, “but my kitten really needs her cream.”

“Not yet,” Blake moaned, every thrust from Ruby sending shocks through her body. She wanted more, she needed more, “please, give me, ah, more!”

“Mmmm, Blaaaaaake!” Ruby thrust as hard as they could, pumping load upon load of cum into her, making her belly swell, “fuck, I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Ruby!” Blake moaned, “mmm, you feel so good inside me!”

Blake held onto them for a bit longer, leaving deep nail marks in their back, then released them and sighed with content. Ruby pulled out of her, and with a sigh of their own sat back on the bed behind them, their cock still rock hard, “do you all feel better?”

“Better, yes,” Weiss moaned and rolled onto her back, “but satisfied?” She worked her hands down her body and started masturbating, “mmmm, never.”

“Me too, snowflake,” Yang crawled over Blake and joined Weiss, “why don’t you let me help?”

“Hehe.” Weiss giggled and pulled her close, and they were lost in each other’s embrace.

“Blake?” Ruby gestured to their cock with a smirk, “or do you just want to bask?”

“I’ll bask like a lazy cat,” she laughed and smiled, “what about you?”

“I...think I’m gonna go check on Emerald,” Ruby grabbed their panties off the floor, “I feel bad about dropping this on her, you know?”

“Oh, yeah,” Blake stared at the ceiling, working something through her mind that she only got out when Ruby walked out of the bathroom, “Ruby, you’ve been spending a lot of time with her this past week.”

Ruby stopped at the door, “she’s new, Blake, she’s in a place where most people hold a grudge against her, and she doesn’t have anyone besides us.”

“I know, I just…” she frowned and shook her head, “it’s nothing, nevermind.”

“Blake-“

“It’s fine, Ruby, I just had a stupid thought, that’s all,” she sighed and closed her eyes, but her ears focused on the two making love right next to her, “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Right, yeah.” Ruby started out, then looked back, “love you all, don’t have too much fun without me.”

~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Emerald sat in the back corner of the library, taking down notes as she read through her textbook. It was incredibly dull, mind-numbing work, but she had to get it done if she wanted to catch up. Common sense and life skills could only get her so far at Beacon, and considering her predicament she didn’t want to take any chances.

Which is what made it so infuriating when Ruby suddenly sat down next to her, all smiles and innocence, “hey, Emerald! How are you doing?”

“I’m studying.” She knew better than to try and drive her leader away, they, as Emerald had learned they preferred to be addressed, were like honey, sickeningly sweet and an absolute pain to get rid of without getting stung, “what do you want?”

“I just wanted to check on you, and apologize for...earlier,” they dropped their voice to just above a whisper, “it, wasn’t fair to just drop that on you, and I’m sorry.”

Emerald rolled her eyes, despite the fact that the apology made her feel better, “it’s whatever, I’ve shared rooms with sluts and whores before.”

“Oh,” Ruby looked around awkwardly, then cleared their throat, “soooo, what are you studying?”

“Grimm physiology,” she shook her head, “some of this stuff is wrong.”

“Wrong?” Ruby leaned in closer, practically butting heads with Emerald to read the pages, “but it’s the latest edition.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s right, like this,” she pointed to a paragraph below a sketch of Deathstalker, “it says that the claws are too strong, and you’re better off attacking the face or the tail, but that’s not true.”

Ruby frowned, “it seems right, I mean, I’ve fought Deathstalkers before, I’ve never cut through a claw.”

“You don’t cut through them, you cut them off,” Emerald pointed up at the sketch, “along the arms, there’s a separation in the armor, with just enough space to drive a small blade through and cut.”

Ruby’s frown turned to a face of disbelief, “how do you know that?”

“Experience.” She didn’t want to give them an actual answer, so she moved on, “not that it matters, I write down what’s in the book, or I fail.”

“Well, why don’t you say something?”

“Oh yeah, let me just argue against the standard without any proof whatsoever,” Emerald rolled her eyes harder, “besides, who would even listen to me?”

“I mean, I would, I am, and I believe you,” Ruby smiled at her, “so, that has to count for something, right?”

“Hmph,” Emerald set her pen down and looked over at Ruby, “thanks, I guess.”

“Of course!”

Emerald smirked, for just a second, “so, about earlier-“

“Sorry about that, again-“

“No, don’t be,” Emerald blushed a bit, “actually, I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Oh, uh, sure, that’s fine.”

“So, how did you all get started, you know, doing it?”

“Heh, no subtlety with you, huh?” Ruby rubbed the back of their neck, “I mean, it’s a pretty stupid story, honestly.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised.”

“Rude,” Ruby smiled and stuck their tongue out, “super short version, we decided to get naked together, and that just spiraled.”

“Of course that’s how it happened,” Emerald rolled her eyes, “so, what, you’ve been fucking ever since?”

“I mean, basically,” Ruby’s face was bright red, “there’s been some ups and downs, but we’re in a good place right now.”

“Yeah, making out with your sister.” Emerald barely got the words out before Ruby put a hand over her mouth.

“Shh!” Ruby put a finger to their lips and glared at Emerald, “we are keeping that a secret!”

“What, you mean you don’t want to announce to the world about the fact that you, Ruby Rose, are fucking Yang Xiao Long?!” Emerald’s mouth was still muffled, but that didn’t stop her from practically shouting to the entire library.

“Emerald!” Ruby saw the twinkle in her eye and growled, then burst into petals while dragging Emerald along, not stopping until they were outside and away from anyone.

“What the hell, Ruby?” Emerald groaned and swayed, looking like she was going to be sick, “all my stuff is, urgh…” she clutched her stomach and put a hand over her mouth.

“Sorry, but...“ Ruby stomped their foot and growled, “you can’t just say things like that! I know you think it’s a joke, but it isn’t to me or Yang!”

“Ruby, I wasn’t actually going to-“

“That doesn’t matter, what if someone had heard you, or worse, multiple people?!” They sighed and rubbed their temples, “I just...I don’t understand why you thought that was a good idea?!”

Emerald felt shame wash over her, and she steadied herself before mumbling, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how much this meant to you.”

“Yeah, clearly.” Ruby sighed again, “I’m going back in-“

“Ruby,” Emerald grabbed their arm, “I am sorry,” she gritted her teeth, “let me make it up to you.”

“How?” Ruby asked, then gasped as Emerald pulled them back behind a building, “Emerald-“

“Hey, it’s fine, no one’s gonna see us,” Emerald smirked and pinned Ruby to the wall, “besides, you like this kind of stuff, don’t you?”

Ruby gulped, “Emerald, I’m in a relationship-“

“So?” She pressed closer to Ruby, “it’ll be our little secret.” The way she said it made Ruby melt, and they whimpered as she leaned in near her neck. Then, just as quickly, she pulled away, her smirk progressed to a full blown smile, “snrk, I can’t believe you actually thought-“ she devolved into full-blown laughter, and Ruby turned every shade of red imaginable, their heart fluttering.

“Th-that’s not funny…” Ruby was screaming at their body to calm down, hoping to god that Emerald couldn’t see the tent forming in their skirt.

“You’re right, it’s hilarious!” She laughed more, and Ruby shrank into their cloak, “Ruby, hahaha, I’m sorry, it was too good to pass up!”

“Yeah,” they pulled their hood up over their head, “you’re hilarious.”

“Oh, come on, Ruby, I’m not that kind of person,” She suppressed the rest of her laughter, “I don’t need your trio of girlfriends stringing me up and calling me a homewrecker.” She offered her hand to them, “No hard feelings?”

Ruby stared at her hand, then sighed and took it, “yeah.”


	3. Dreams and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I was going to give it a week, but after seeing the responses it got, I’m fixing it now.
> 
> I can see that what I wrote was, not good, to say the least. It was rough, unrealistic, and it didn’t do the characters nor this story justice.
> 
> I want to apologize for those of you that I may have offended or turned away from this story, and I hope you’re willing to give this another chance.
> 
> Remember, this story isn’t anything without you all, and just cause I’m the writer doesn’t mean my word is final.
> 
> Here’s to fixing my mistakes and trying to make it better :)

Ruby was pinned against the wall, a knee pressed into their crotch and a head buried in their neck. They were in their school uniform, but the front had been torn open, exposing their breasts to the cold air. A hand brushed across their nipple, and they gasped, “we can’t-“

“Shhh, Ruby,” Emerald whispered in their ear, her hand squeezing their breast as her knee pressed harder into their crotch, “you know you want this.”

“But, I’m…” they gasped again as Emerald kissed their neck, “Blake, Weiss, Yang-“

“They don’t have to know, do they?” Emerald kissed up the side of Ruby’s face, then looked them in the eye before kissing them, “it will be our secret.”

Ruby melted from Emerald’s kiss, and they instinctively wrapped their arms around her, “E-Emerald, mmmmm!”

“Good girl,” Emerald whispered as the kiss was broken, “you know who’s in charge, don’t you?” She dropped her knee and pushed down on Ruby’s shoulder, “on your knees.”

“Y-yes, mistress.” The words were foreign to Ruby’s lips, but they felt right.

“Mistress?” Emerald stroked their face, “I like that,” she ran her hand through Ruby’s hair and grabbed a handful of it, “say it again.”

“Mistress,” Ruby looked up with wide eyes, “what do you want me to do?”

“You already know,” Emerald dropped her panties, and Ruby’s eyes went wider.

Suddenly, they were staring at the ceiling, wrapped in blankets, their cock harder than it had ever been. They played the scene in their head over and over, and each time their cock got harder.

They sat up and sleepily got out of bed, making their way to the bathroom, dropping their pajama pants, sitting on the toilet, and beginning to masturbate like there was no tomorrow. With every stroke Ruby tried to think of Blake, Weiss, or Yang, but she kept coming back to Emerald. Her pretty mint hair, the dark red eyes they could so easily get lost in, the nice pair of breasts that they wanted to hold and squeeze and pleasure. God, Emerald was driving them crazy, and they hated that they loved it.

“Ah, Ah, mmmmm!” Pre poured out of their cock, making their masturbation so much louder. It filled their ears, turning their mind into a lewd paradise. It was amazing…

...and it stopped them from noticing the door open, and the girl that walked through.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Emerald sat across from Ruby, quietly studying as they whimpered across from her. She smirked and pressed harder into their crotch with her foot, “quiet, you don’t want us to get caught.”

Ruby turned brighter red and whimpered, “mmmm, Em, please!”

“Shh, be a good girl,” Emerald stroked up and down their bulging crotch, somehow knowing that it would drive them absolutely crazy. It was a hidden kink of theirs, and she would exploit it, “or, do you need to be naughtier?” She pulled her foot back, pulled her shoe off, then put her foot right back to work. She pulled their panties down, releasing their cock, then started stroking up and down.

“Emerald!” Ruby moaned and covered their face, “please, you can’t!”

“Oh, but I can, I am, and I will,” Emerald felt their cock twitch, and she smiled wider, “cum for me, baby.”

They moaned loudly and came, and Emerald woke up to their moan ringing in her ears. It was shocking, that she would dream of something like that, about Ruby. It didn’t make sense, and sure she had teased them a bit, but it meant nothing.

Except her cock was rock hard, and she needed to deal with it. With a groan she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Ruby’s moans were still ringing in her ears, and as she opened the door, she realized why.

Ruby was sitting on the toilet, their eyes closed as they stroked their massive cock. They were close, if the amount of pre pouring out of them was anything to go by, and Emerald was stuck making a choice. She could leave, hope that Ruby didn’t notice, and just suffer her raging boner, or…

She shut the door, scaring Ruby and putting a finger to her lips before they could shout, “hey, Ruby.”

“Emerald, what the hell?!” They were half whispering, trying and failing to cover their crotch, their face red.

“Shh, it’s okay, Ruby,” she walked forward, waggling her hips and cock, “I just have a problem, and I need some help with it.”

“No! This is too far, it’s bad enough what you did earlier, but this?” Despite their objections, their eyes were trained on Emerald’s cock, “I am in a relationship, Emerald, I’m not going to cheat on them!”

“It’s not cheating,” she smiled and dropped her pants, making Ruby’s eyes go wide, “it’s just helping a friend out,” she touched her cock, “please, it’ll be our little secret, a one time thing that never has to get talked about.”

Ruby stared at the thick cock that Emerald was pointing at them. It was maybe as long as Weiss’s, but it was so thick. Emerald put a hand on it, and it didn’t even go half way around. And her balls, they were bigger than Ruby’s, and they could tell that they were full and ready for release.

“E-Emerald, I…” they gulped and shook their head, “I’m not going to touch you.”

“Well, can I at least jack off here?” She smiled wider as Ruby started to drool, “I’m sure you can tell, but I make a mess, and I actually kind of like those sheets on my bed.”

“F-fine, just, go over there, and don’t look at me!” Ruby was bright red.

“Okay, but you can go wherever you want, and look as much as you please.” Emerald laughed and sat against the wall, slowly stroking her cock and letting out a satisfied moan, “oh, fuck, that feels so good right now.”

Ruby groaned and closed their eyes, returning to their own cock and trying not to listen to the girl not more than a few feet from them.

But there was someone at the door, and she was ready to burst in as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake woke from a lovely dream about Ruby, her cock hard and trapped underneath her. She moved as little as possible, trying to get a hand down and comfortable so she could jack off and go back to sleep, but her ears twitched. Someone was getting out of bed, and she looked up just enough to see Ruby trudging to the bathroom, a tent in their pants that made Blake purr.

She closed her eyes as Ruby closed the door, focusing on the sounds that only she could pick up. Quiet moans and gasps from Ruby, the movement of their hand on their cock, the sound of another bed creaking-

Wait, that wasn’t right. She looked up again, and this time saw Emerald getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Panic gripped her heart, and she shot up as Emerald opened the door, ready to support her lover as soon as they screamed. But they never did. They just kept masturbating, and Emerald closed the door.

Immediately, Blake shot up and rushed to the door, throwing it open and making both Emerald and Ruby jump.

“Can’t I just jack off in peace?!” Ruby groaned, “first Emerald barging in, and now you, Blake?!”

“What’s going on, Ruby-“

“I’m horny and keep getting interrupted, that’s what!”

“But why is she here?” Blake bristled, glaring at Emerald, “and why don’t you care?”

“Because I’m horny and tired and just want to go to sleep without a raging erection!” Ruby groaned again, “and clearly she was too, and so are you, so I guess you’re welcome to join!”

Blake blushed, her ears folding down as she looked away, “I’m sorry, I just thought...it doesn’t matter.” She shook her head, then stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, “do you want some help?”

“Not in front of her!” Ruby glared at Emerald, who was sitting awkwardly, her teasing and attitude gone to the wind, “You know what, it’s whatever, I’ll just stay horny!” They started to pull their pajama bottoms up, but Blake stopped them.

“Ruby, I’ll help you, I don’t mind,” Blake leaned in and kissed them, “I can tell you really need this, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you like this?”

“But, she’s not-“ they mumbled as Blake kissed them again.

“I...I’m sorry, I’ll leave-“ Emerald started to stand up, but Blake pointed at her.

“I heard you...teasing them,” she turned her head and scowled, “hands off, or you’ll learn that Yang isn’t the one you need to be scared of.”

“Right, yeah, of course!” Emerald fumbled awkwardly and hurried out of the bathroom, leaving them alone.

“Now, let’s deal with this beauty,” Blake turned her attention back to Ruby, but stopped as they pulled back from her, “sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Just...tired, and I didn’t need this right now,” they sighed and took Blake’s hand, wrapping it around their cock, “I’m sorry, please help.”

“Always,” Blake’s hand started pumping up and down, “so...what were you dreaming about that got you like this?”

Ruby bit their lip. They didn’t want to tell Blake, it would only make things awkward, and they didn’t know how they felt either, “I don’t remember, mmm, just woke up like this.”

“Oh,” Blake started pumping her hand faster, “about Emerald being in here-“

“Can we please not do this right now?” Ruby moaned, their cock dripping and throbbing, “please, I just, I want to cum and go to bed, we can talk in the morning if you want.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Ruby’s legs started twitching, and Blake wrapped her lips around the tip as a torrent of cum shot out of it. She swallowed as fast as she could, but it didn’t stop the cum from leaking out of her mouth and dripping down her face.

“Mmmm, Blake!” Ruby grabbed her head and closed their eyes, but they shot open as all they saw was Emerald.

When they stopped cumming, Blake pulled away with a smack of her lips, “wow, you really were horny,” she kissed the rapidly shrinking cock, “feel better?”

Ruby wanted to tell her the truth, that they felt worse, because all they could think of was Emerald, but they didn’t want to hurt Blake, “yeah,” they stood up and offered Blake a hand, “can I...sleep with you, for the rest of the night?”

“Of course, Ruby,” Blake kissed the top of their head, thoughts of Emerald all but gone from her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


In the morning, Ruby woke up plagued by fading dreams of Emerald. They hated it, that their mind was so stuck on this one girl that they weren’t in a relationship with. They had three beautiful, amazing, wonderful girlfriends, but her mind chose the new girl. The one she barely knew and certainly didn’t trust completely, the one with the pretty red eyes and gorgeous hair, with so many different attitudes that were all so different but still all so Emerald, with the thicker than they had ever seen cock that made them drool just thinking about it-

They shook their head and groggily sat up. They needed a shower, that would clear their thoughts. They struggled out of Blake’s iron cuddles, making her whine but stay sleeping, which made Ruby’s heart soar. She was so pretty, so peaceful, and they loved her so fucking much. They put a kiss on her head and whispered in her ear, “come join me in the shower, kitten.” With a new smile, they walked into the bathroom, and the smile fell away.

Emerald was brushing her teeth, topless and focused on herself in the mirror, which gave Ruby enough time to ogle her tits. They were about the same size as their own, maybe a bit smaller, with large, dark areolas and perky nipples. They made Ruby’s mouth water, and when they gasped, Emerald startled.

“Oh, fuck-“ she choked on her toothbrush and covered her chest, “fuck, I’m sorry, I forgot to lock the door, sorry!” She quickly threw on her top and rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her bag from near her bed and rushing out of the room.

Ruby watched it all happen, and all they could think of was latching onto one of her tits and suckling while Emerald petted their head and called them a good girl. It was making them crazy, and they hated how much they wanted it to be real.

With a loud groan, they jumped into the shower, turning on the water and sitting down, hoping it would wash away all their terrible thoughts. It didn’t work.

“Ruby?” Blake’s voice brought them some comfort, and they looked sadly up at her as she stepped into the shower, sitting behind them and holding them close, “having a bad morning?”

“Yes...no...I don’t know,” they pulled Blake’s arms tighter around themselves and sighed, “can I ask you something really dumb?”

“I’m sure it’s not, but go ahead.” She kissed them on the head.

“How...do you get rid of a crush?” Ruby’s voice dropped with every word.

“Like, one you have on another person, or do you need to get rid of a body?” Ruby giggled and smiled a bit, “you know I’ll help with either.”

“The...the first one, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Heh, well,” Blake kissed their head again, taking a moment to inhale their scent. It was absolutely her favorite, and she was glad she could be this close, “I’d say the first thing you should do is figure out if it’s realistic or not,” she smiled and kissed their head again, “like, if there were a certain girl you were masturbating with last night, despite already having three partners, that would be unrealistic.”

“Yeah, it would,” Ruby blushed and looked down at their hands as they entwined with Blake’s, “I’m sorry.”

“Don't be, I know you didn’t mean anything by it, and it didn’t even seem like you wanted it at all,” she tilted their head up to kiss their cheek, “but, you know that’s not gonna fly, not with Yang.”

“What about you?”

“Hmm,” Blake tilted Ruby’s head farther and kissed their lips, “if something like that were to, say, become a serious thing, I’d want to know, but as long as I knew you were mine first, I don't think I’d mind too much.”

“Don't say that,” Ruby groaned, “my brain is dumb and doesn’t need to be told it’s okay, in any way.”

“Well, I’m not gonna lie about it,” she kissed them again, “come on, no more sad talk, we have two girlfriends that are almost definitely making each other quivering messes right now, and they need their bigger half’s.”

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled and leaned into the next kiss, chasing all but the vaguest of Emerald thoughts away, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Distracting Thoughts

Ruby sat in class, idly doodling in the margins of their notebook while waiting for the class to begin. It was about a month into the semester, and they were more than ready for class to be over with. Not that they didn’t enjoy it, but they wanted to be done so they could go spend time with their team.

“Hey, this seat taken?” Ruby looked up and blanched as Emerald sat next to them, flashing them a quick smile before grabbing her notebook.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked, trying not to think about scooting closer, “I thought you were still taking a bunch of catch-up classes?”

“Not this one,” Emerald smiled again, “got recommended for  _ Advanced Tactics _ with full approval from Ozpin,” she started rummaging through her bag, then cursed, “damn, hey, can I borrow a pen?”

Ruby was distracted by the way Emerald’s lips moved as she spoke, and it took them a moment to realize she had asked for something, “huh, oh, sure,” they reached into their bag, grabbing an extra pen, and handing it over, “here.”

“Thanks.” Emerald took it, her fingers brushing against Ruby’s and making their heart race.

“Y-yeah,” Ruby returned back to her notebook, not paying attention as the professor stood and started speaking.

It was torture, sitting so close to the object of their hidden desire. Their mind was absorbed with the thought of being close to her, touching her, feeling the heat radiating off of her body as they embraced-

“Miss Rose!”

Ruby was shocked from their daydreaming and turned bright red, “huh, uh, what?”

“I asked if you were with us,” the professor frowned, “clearly, you were not.”

They turned darker red and mumbled, “I’m sorry, professor.”

“Yes, well, I would recommend paying more attention, this information will be on your midterms.” He cleared his throat and started lecturing again.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Emerald bumped them lightly with her elbow, “I’ll catch you up, since I’m actually taking notes.” She smirked at Ruby, then turned her focus back on the professor.

Ruby nodded, god, they loved that smirk, it was so playful, so sassy, but it hid how Emerald actually cared. She always cared, whether she showed it or not, she cared. How else could they explain the numerous apologies to both them and Blake for what happened weeks ago?

They kept thinking of all the reasons they were completely enamored with Emerald until the bell rang, and when they looked down at their notes, they saw nothing but doodles of hearts.

“Wow, you really zoned out today,” Emerald looked over their notebook while handing back the pen, “guess you miss your special someones a lot.”

“Yeah,” they blushed and tucked their notebook away.

“Hey, not to keep you longer than you want, but can we grab some coffee? I wanna talk for a bit.”

“Oh, sure.” Ruby felt their pulse in their ears, a never ending drum that kept them on the path to Emerald, “let me just tell the others I’ll be a bit late-“

“Actually, I want this to be just us, without the others knowing,” Emerald grabbed their arm and held tight, nearly making Ruby swoon, “is that okay? I understand if after what happened you’re not comfortable with it-“

“No, it’s fine,” Ruby smiled, “I mean, it’s just talking, right?”

“Exactly,” Emerald blushed and cleared her throat, “so, should we go together?”

“Yeah, sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“So,” Ruby handed Emerald her coffee, trying not to fawn over her while they did so, “what did you want to talk about?”

“Well,” Emerald started running her finger around the edge of her mug, “it’s kind of embarrassing honestly.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up a bit, “it’s just me and you, I’m not gonna make fun of you.”

“I know, it’s just,” she sighed and took a large drink from the coffee, “I don't know how the rest of the team would feel, that’s why I wanted to talk alone.”

Ruby blushed, “well, we’re alone now, so what’s up?”

“Could we…” she blushed as well, “like, study together?”

That was not the question Ruby had been expecting, and they had to stop themselves from saying something stupid in response, “oh, uh, yeah! Are you...struggling?”

“It’s not that, I’ve just got a lot on my plate, basically working through two years at once,” she smiled at Ruby, and their grip tightened on their mug, “I could...really use the help.”

“Of course, uh, when would be a good time, I can put it in my schedule, that way the rest don’t interrupt us-“

“No!” Emerald shot up, then blushed and sat back down, “I mean...can we, not tell them?” She sighed, “I know Blake doesn’t like me and you being alone, Yang barely stands me as it is, and Weiss acts indifferent but I know she doesn’t like me either,” she shook her head and took a long drink from her mug, “I don’t want to give them reason to suspect something that isn’t happening.”

Ruby thought about how much they actually would like that to happen, “I...I can’t not tell them. Lying has hurt us all before, and I don’t want to do that again.”

“Oh, of course, that makes sense,” Emerald finished her coffee, “then, how about Wednesday? Neither of us have too many classes, and it’s right in the middle of the week, great for review for upcoming classes and what we’ve already learned.”

“Uh, today is Wednesday, Emerald.”

“Yeah, let’s call this our first study session then,” she smiled, “so, after  _ Advanced Tactics _ on Wednesday, sound good?”

Ruby smiled as well, “yeah, that’s good.” They reached for their bag, “so, should we get started?”

“Umm, could we actually not this week?” Emerald’s eyes were practically begging as she looked at them, “I...like this, for now,” she reached her hand across and touched Ruby’s hand, and they were certain she could tell that their heart was going to beat out of their chest, “is that okay?”

“Y-yeah, totally,” they smiled and patted her hand, “so...you just wanna talk?”

“Sure,” Emerald looked around, then blushed, “uh, so, what’s your family like?”

“Umm, well, you know Yang, but she’s a lot more than just a ball of anger,” they sighed, “she’s a strong, beautiful, amazing girl, she’s funny and smart and she cares so much about all of us, and I love her so much…” they realized that they were rambling and blushed, “and...my dad is alright, he takes care of us, provides for us, can’t really complain.”

“What about your mom?”

“She’s...not around anymore.”

“Oh,” Emerald fell quiet, the blush darkening across her face, “sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” They assured her, “what about you?”

“Orphan, grew up on the streets,” she rubbed her neck, “I...never really had anyone, not permanent anyways.”

“Oh,” It was Ruby’s turn to be quiet, “well, you’ve got us now, so...that’s something, right?”

“I guess so,” she looked away again, “so, this is super awkward.”

“A little bit.”

“Do you...wanna get some food, maybe that’ll help?”

“Uh, sure, I guess I am kinda hungry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


After a meal and some more, much less awkward small talk, Ruby found themselves returning to the room alone with a smile on their face.

The smile faded as they saw Blake, Weiss, and Yang waiting for them, all progressively angrier, “where have you been?”

“I was just with Emerald-“

“Why?” Yang growled.

“She wanted to set up a study session, sorry, I forgot to tell you guys I wouldn’t be back-“

“You spent that long just setting up a study session?” Weiss scoffed.

“Well, I mean, we got coffee, and then dinner, and…” they stopped talking and turned bright red, “oh my god, we were on a date.”

The room fell quiet, but it was quickly cut by Blake snickering, “it took you that long to figure out?”

“I-I-“ Ruby covered their face and sat on the floor, “ugh, I’m so stupid!”

“I’ll say,” Yang huffed, “how could you not notice?!”

“Because...it wasn’t like we were flirting, and she didn’t, you know, ask me on a date, and…” they groaned loudly, “I’ve never done this before, okay?!”

“You’re dating us!”

“Well,” Ruby floundered for the right words, “we did it backwards! We had sex and made out and all that before our first real date!” They groaned some more, “plus, we’ve known each other for over a year now, it’s not the same as with her!”

“Yeah, and it’s not gonna be the same!” Yang stood up and marched past Ruby with anger in her eyes, “because I’m about to knock some fucking sense into her!” Ruby grabbed her arm, and she yanked it away, “Don't try to stop me, Ruby!”

“Of course I’m going to, she’s our teammate!”

“She’s nothing but a problem!” Yang growled, “I know you want to give her a chance, but she lost it when she tried to make moves on you!”

“That’s not your decision, Yang!” Ruby stood up and glared at their sister.

“Why not?!”

“Because I like her!” Ruby shouted, their face red as their cape but still deadly serious.

“Of course you do,” Yang said after moments of silence, “whatever.” She stormed out, and Ruby felt terrible.

“Ruby,” Weiss was behind them, putting a hand on their shoulder, “when you say that-“

“I mean, I want another date with her,” Ruby felt tears in the corners of their eyes, and their voice cracked as they spoke again, “fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Ruby…” Weiss hugged them from behind, “Don't cry, please. Let’s just, talk about this, okay?”

“What, talk about me being unfaithful?” Ruby shook their head and pulled out of Weiss’s embrace, “There’s nothing to talk about, it’s not okay, and I’m sorry that I feel the way I do!”

“Ruby, it’s okay-“

“No it isn’t! I shouldn’t feel this way about another girl, I already have three of you that I love from the bottom of my heart! I’m just terrible!”

“Ruby, that’s not true,” Weiss tried to hug them again, but they kept pushing her away, “you aren’t terrible for thinking someone is pretty.”

“But I don’t think she’s pretty, I think she’s gorgeous!” Ruby started spilling their heart out, because they didn’t know what else to do, “I think about just, touching her, embracing her, running my awful, cheating hands through her hair as we kiss,” the tears were falling like rivers down their face, “I’m sorry! I can’t stop thinking about her, and I’m so, fucking, sorry!” They fell to their knees and curled into a ball.

“Ruby,” Weiss knelt down and put a hand on them, and Blake finally came over and did the same, “please don’t cry, you haven’t cheated on us, you haven’t hurt us, there’s no reason-“

“But I can’t stop!” Ruby sobbed, “I can’t stop, and when I’m around her I just feel...weak, and I just want to give in and I’m...I’m so afraid of hurting you all again but I don’t want to hurt her either because she doesn’t have anyone and I...and I…”

“Ruby, sweetheart, come here,” Blake pulled them up into her arms, cradling them while Weiss hugged them from the opposite side, “you’re okay, I know Yang is upset right now, but she doesn’t hate you, and she’s not gonna hurt Emerald, she just needs to cool off, and then we can talk.”

“No talking,” Ruby shook their head, “stop giving me a chance, just say no!”

Blake and Weiss shared a look, then Blake kissed Ruby’s forehead and hugged them tighter, “that’s not fair to you-“

“Who cares what’s fair to me!” Ruby sobbed, “it’s not just me, I’m not special, I don’t deserve something just because I want it!”

“That’s not what I’m saying-“

“Then what do we talk about, Blake?! It’s either yes or no, and I want you to just say no,” they looked up at her, “please, just say no, tell me no, tell me that I can’t have her, because I don’t trust myself to do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Yang was pacing through the dormitory halls, her eyes blazing red as she tried to keep herself from finding Emerald and knocking her teeth out.

What did Ruby see in her? She was a lying, no good criminal who had tried to ruin their lives and didn’t deserve a second chance. Sure she was pretty, but she didn’t have anything that the rest of them didn’t.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw red, the object of all her troubles standing at the end of the hall, very clearly frozen with fear. That was good, it would make it easier for Yang to hit her.

“Yang, look, I don’t know what’s wrong but I don’t want any trou-ack!” She gasped and choked as Yang grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into the wall.

“You don’t want trouble? Well you should have thought about that before you started flirting with my partner!” Yang was inches from her face, growling out every word.

“What are you talking about?” Emerald got another slam against the wall for her troubles.

“Keep your hands off of Ruby you stupid whore!” Yang roared, “she doesn’t need you, she doesn’t want you, she has us, so back off, or I swear to god I’ll do everything in my power to get you back on the streets where you belong!”

Emerald looked on the verge of tears, “What, Ruby?” She blushed, “I mean, they’re nice, and their eyes are pretty, and I guess when I’m around them…” she stopped talking as the realization kicked in, “oh, no, Yang, you have the wrong idea-“

“I have the wrong idea? You took them on a fucking date today, trying to steal them from their partners, the people that love them!”

“It wasn’t a date! I need help with classes, and we started talking, and then had dinner, and I guess that does sound like a date but that wasn’t what I meant by it!” She wriggled in Yang’s grasp, “look, whatever they told you, there’s nothing serious between us, it’s just, I don’t know, we’re friends, doing what friends do-“

“Friends don’t steal lovers away!”

“I’m not, I told you! Why would you think that? Because they’ve been spending time with me?”

“Yes! You’re taking them away, you’re making it so I’m not good enough!” Yang started crying, not that she noticed through her anger, “I fucking love them, and you’re stealing that love away!”

“Yang, Ruby fucking adores you-“

“No they don’t!” Yang loosened her grip on Emerald, “why would they? I’m just a fucking angry cripple and they deserve better!”

“Okay, well, that’s bullshit, and you know it,” Emerald shook her head, “Ruby loves you so much. Do you really think they think less of you because you lost your arm?” Her feet touched the ground, “look, I know you don’t like me, especially not right now, I totally get that, but if you think for a second that Ruby would rather have me than you, then you’re fucking crazy.”

Yang sneered at her, then wiped her eyes and growled, “Stop talking.”

“Why, because you know I’m right?”

“Shut up!”

“No, because you need to listen,” Emerald took the chance to put a hand on Yang’s shoulder, “Ruby loves you. However you think they feel about me, it pales in comparison to the absolute love and adoration they have for you.”

“But they still want you-“

Emerald blushed, “who cares about that, they aren’t going to do anything, because they care about how you feel more!”

“They don’t-“

“Yes they do!” Emerald groaned, “stop wallowing in your own fucking anger for a second and think about it!”

“That’s not…” she growled, “I’m not...good enough.”

“Yes you are,” Emerald gave her a small smile and nod, “look, if you want to get some hits in so you’ll feel better, fine, but I think you need to go talk with Ruby and listen to them.”

Yang sighed, then grabbed Emerald’s wrist and started dragging her away, “I’ll hit you later.”


	5. Talks & Decisions

Ruby was laying across Blake and Weiss’s laps, still muttering apologies as they both consoled them, when Yang barged back into the room, Emerald in tow, “Ruby, we need to talk.”

“We’ve been waiting for you to get back so we could,” Weiss said, her hands running up and down Ruby’s back, “if you hadn’t left-“

“I’m sorry, okay?” Yang sat down across from them, and Emerald awkwardly sat next to her, “I...don’t have an excuse, I’m just sorry.”

“At least you came back,” Blake sighed, “and brought the problem with.”

“I’m not trying to be a problem, I know you all have your thing, and I’m not trying to get in the way of it-“

“Then why did you ask Ruby on a date?”

Emerald rolled her eyes, “like I told Yang, it wasn’t a date, although looking at it now I can definitely see why they thought that,” she looked at Ruby, “I’m sorry that I led you on, Ruby, that wasn’t what I meant to do, I legitimately just needed help.”

“Don't lie,” Ruby turned, looking at Emerald with puffy, red eyes, “I’m not stupid...I saw how you blushed, the way you touched my hands…” they both blushed, “I’m taken, Emerald.”

“I know you are, I guess…” she looked down at her lap and wrung her hands together, “I thought, you have three girlfriends, what’s one more?” She flinched as Yang glared at her.

“Well, that’s...actually what we’ve been talking about-“

“Tell them it’s not okay, Yang!” Ruby groaned, “they won’t listen to me, make them say no!”

“You two are...okay with these two, together?” Yang’s eyes flashed red, “what the hell?!”

“With some stipulations, obviously,” Blake said calmly, “Like, approving everything with us beforehand, not spending more time with each other than they do with us, things like that.”

“And we figured, if Ruby gets one, why not the rest of us?” Weiss turned pink, “same rules, all that, but...it seems fair, doesn’t it?”

“It’s not about being fair!” Ruby said for the hundredth time, “it shouldn’t even be considered, right, Yang?!”

“Exactly!” Yang raised her voice, “they are ours, and only ours, we all have each other, and that’s all we need!”

“You weren’t saying that earlier,” Emerald mumbled, “you just kept saying you weren’t good enough, and that they all deserved better.”

“Yang,” Weiss sounded heartbroken as she stood and made her way to Yang’s lap, “why would you say that?”

“I didn’t...she’s lying, she does that.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Yang,” Blake shook her head, still petting Ruby as they clung to her, “tell us what’s wrong.”

“This is about Ruby-“

“Well now it’s about you,” Weiss hugged her gently, “stop dodging the question, tell us what’s wrong.”

“I...I’m not good enough,” Yang growled, “I couldn’t protect you guys in Patch, I lost my arm, I ruined everything over the summer,” she shook her head, “it’s no wonder Ruby wants someone else, right?”

“Yang!” Ruby glared at their sister, “you take that back before I come over there and make you!”

“But it’s the truth, Ruby. I’m not good enough, not for any of you. If I was, I’d still have both arms, I wouldn’t wake up crying and in pain every night, I wouldn’t constantly disappoint you all!”

She started crying, and suddenly they were all hugging her, except for Emerald, who was awkwardly watching and unsure of what to do, “You’re not a disappointment,” she finally said, “you care so much about all of them, I mean, you were willing to beat the crap out of me for...well, getting in the way of your relationship, which wasn’t cool of me, and frankly the fact that you didn’t do it says a lot too.” She didn’t get a response, and sighed, “I’ll go, let you guys have some time alone-“

“Oh no you don’t,” Yang sniffled and grabbed Emerald by the arm, “we aren’t done with you.”

“I mean, you could be-“ she stopped talking as Yang’s grip tightened.

“Stay.” She growled.

“What do you want from me? If I leave, it fixes things, right?”

“No,” Yang wiped her eyes and gently pulled away from her lovers, “you have to talk too.”

“I think I’ve done enough, honestly-“

“Do you want a relationship with Ruby?” Yang asked, “are you going to embrace your feelings for them, or are they just going to eat away at you until you do something stupid?”

“Well, I…” Emerald blushed and sank back, uncomfortable with all the eyes watching her, “I feel like if I tell the truth, I’m gonna end up a missing person.”

Blake laughed, “so, is that a yes?”

“Y-yeah,” she looked at Ruby, who was looking away and blushing, “Ruby, I...really appreciate you, like as a friend, but...I would really like to have more from you,” she blushed herself, “and I know this is, really awkward, cause, it’s not just us, but...I don’t want to lie about how I feel anymore.”

Ruby tensed, their hands wringing together, “Emerald, I...I really like you, more than you know, probably, but...I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to feel like I’m not giving you enough, and if things don’t work out, I don’t want you to be scared of these three,” they gestured to the others, “just, I don’t want anyone to be hurt, so...please promise that...that you actually, really want this.”

“I promise.” She smiled, “if that’s okay with the rest of you, of course.”

“Treat them well, you got it?” Blake held Ruby close and smiled at Emerald, “like I said, Yang is not the scariest one here.”

“Yeah, they happen to be dating a very rich and influential woman,” Weiss smirked and leaned against Ruby, “one who has friends that could technically help her get away with murder.”

“And, they have a very protective older sister,” Yang ruffled Ruby’s hair, “very, very protective.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Emerald looked at Ruby, “is that okay with you, Ruby?”

“Y-yeah,” they couldn’t help their smile as they held out their arms, “hug?”

“Uh, yeah,” she closed the distance between the two of them, embracing Ruby and burning up as they held her tight, “sooooo, what’s the rules for this?”

“Maximum twice a week for dates or whatever else you’re doing,” Weiss explained, “if you want to do something with them, you ask us, then them, got it?”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Emerald pulled back from the hug, then gasped as Ruby placed a kiss on her cheek, “oh, uh, I-“

“Sorry.” Ruby smiled and scooted back, “um, I’m just, really happy, and trying to crush all my worry,” they looked over at Blake, “Blake, uh, thanks for not telling me no.”

“I told you, I wouldn’t mind, as long as you’re ours first,” she smiled and kissed them, “I didn’t think Yang would be as gung-ho for it.”

“Not gung-ho,” Yang looked at Emerald, then punched her hard in the arm, “just...don’t hurt them, or there will be a lot more of that in store for you.”

“Right, yeah,” Emerald rubbed her arm, “um, can I cash in one of those weekly things right now?”

“For what?” Weiss asked, making Emerald blush.

“I, uh, umm…” she looked at Blake, “remember, about a month ago-“

“Say no more,” Blake ushered Weiss and Yang off of the bed, “we’ll give you two some room,” she smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruby, planting a kiss on their cheek, “Don't be too tough with her, okay?”

Ruby turned deep red, “are you sure it’s okay, I mean, it’s like, the first day, and I…” they trailed off as Blake just smiled and walked out with Weiss and Yang, who were smiling as well, though not as much.

“S-so, Ruby,” Emerald scooted closer to them, putting a hand on their leg, “is it, too forward of me to, uh, ask for a kiss?”

“Do you want to find out?” They leaned in close, their breaths getting heavy as they put a hand on Emerald’s cheek and pulled her close, “or do you just want to-“ they gasped as Emerald closed the distance, clearly not expecting it but melting as their lips locked together.

It was like their first time kissing Blake, absolutely magical, and all they wanted was for it to never stop. Even as Emerald started pushing them onto their back, Ruby just kept their lips locked with hers.

“W-wow,” Emerald pulled back, looking down at Ruby with bright eyes, “so, um, f-first kiss, just, uh, in case you wanted to know.”

Ruby nodded, “w-well, very good, f-for your first time,” they immediately regretted what they said next, “B+”

“Oh,” Emerald chuckled, “w-well, will you let me try again for an ‘A’, professor?”

“Y-yeah,” they gasped as she leaned in, then put a hand on her chest to stop her. God, her breasts were so perfect, even under all the clothes they so badly wanted to remove, “m-more tongue, be...be more forceful.”

“Tongue?” Emerald raised an eyebrow, then stuck her tongue out, her very long tongue, “like this?”

Ruby closed the distance this time, sucking her tongue into their mouth until their lips met, letting Emerald wrestle around in their mouth, exploring as much as she could. It made their heart race, and when Emerald tried to pull away, Ruby grabbed the back of her head and held her down. The tongue slithered out of their mouth, and they gasped in between kisses, “keep going if you want that A, Ms. Sustrai.”

Emerald nodded, and Ruby’s lips eagerly opened for her tongue. It wasn’t at all how she thought her first kiss would have been, but she wasn’t complaining, especially when Ruby held her close and practically begged for her to go deeper, to kiss them more.

“Mmm, p-professor,” she smiled as she finally pulled away, “how was that?”

“A+” Ruby smiled back up at her, then stroked her cheek, “but that’s only part one of your oral exam,” they kissed her again, “we’ll start part two once we’re more comfortable.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“She’s touching Ruby’s...stomach? No, chest, definitely chest,” Blake whispered, her face flushed red as she pressed an ear to the door of the dorm, “Ruby is...oh, wow,” her ears twitched, “fuck, I’ve never heard them moan like that before.”

“You know, we really shouldn’t be spying on them,” Weiss said, despite how clearly eager she was to hear more, “this is...their moment.”

“Oh, she just licked Ruby’s nipples,” Blake purred, the scene playing in her head as she listened closer, “fuck, Emerald really knows how to work that tongue, Ruby is moaning more than when we tease them.”

“Yeah, yeah, so she’s a good lay,” Yang sighed, leaning against the opposite wall, “but what was that about a month ago, you never told us-“

“It wasn’t a big deal, Yang, they were both tired and horny, never touched each other, and Emerald apologized a million times since then,” she gasped, “no, Ruby just came,” she pressed closer to the door, “yeah, just from Emerald sucking on their breasts, they came. Oh, they’re apologizing, both of them are, actually,” she worked a hand down to the collar of her shirt, pulling at it a bit, “Emerald is laughing...and they’re making out again.” She pulled back from the door for a bit, but still kept an ear out for any changes, “they’ll be at that for a bit, so…”

“I still can’t believe you’re one hundred percent on board with this,” Yang shook her head, “and don’t tell me it’s just cause you want to perv on them while they’re going at it, you could do that with us if you wanted.”

“I agree with Yang, you are...very calm about this, especially considering how you reacted, well…” Weiss didn’t want to say it, but they all understood.

“I knew from day one that those two would end up doing something,” Blake shrugged and tapped her nose, “I could practically smell the romantic and sexual tension between them,” she blushed a bit, “also, there’s the more obvious, how much time they were spending together, the longing looks, the blushing,” she sighed, “I wanted to be open minded, for Ruby, and I think this is a fair decision for all of us.”

“I guess so,” Yang sighed as well, then cracked a smile, “so, who are you two gonna hook up with?”

“I have no plans of the sort, at least not now,” Weiss huffed and blushed, her hand running over her collar, “I don’t wear this collar to show that I’m single, after all.”

“I don’t know about me, either,” Blake’s ears twitched to the door, “I think, it’s gotta be someone special, right? Someone you’re willing to let into our world, and that is willing to be...well, not the main partner, you know?”

“Yeah,” Yang sighed, “you two aren’t curious what my answer is?”

“Yang, you catch feelings like Atlesians catch a cold, it would have to be someone extremely special for you to even consider it,” Weiss said, then blushed as Blake pressed her ear back to the door, “what is it?”

“Shhhh, Emerald is...taking off her top, and…” she groaned, “they’re going right back to kissing.”

“Well, there’s no rush, right?” Weiss smiled and sat down, “besides, we’ll know when they move on to the main event, Emerald will be screaming like a banshee.”

“True,” Blake sat as well, her back to the door, “so, what do we do in the meantime?”

There was silence for a few seconds, then Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cards, “anyone up for poker? Loser’s buying on the next date.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Mmm, more, Em, more!” Ruby begged as Emerald stroked up and down their torso, dropping to their skirt but never touching, “please, I want more!”

“Mmm, but this is so good,” Emerald moaned, loving the feeling of Ruby underneath her fingers. The curves of their body, the muscles, the soft feel of their skin, the way they shivered every time Emerald traced over a nipple, “can’t we just stay like this?”

“B-but,” Ruby blushed and looked away, only to blush more as Emerald brought their face back to look at her, “I want, to touch you, and I want you to touch me.” The last part was an afterthought, they didn’t care if they were touched at all, they just wanted Emerald to feel good.

“If you want it so badly,” Emerald leaned close and kissed them again, “then take it.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby felt so weird asking.

“Yeah, touch me, Ruby,” they quivered as she spoke, “I want you to.”

“Okay,” their hands moved down to Emerald’s skirt, tugging gently until it was off. Then came Emerald’s panties, releasing her thick cock, “w-wow,” they stroked it gently up and down, marveling at how thick it was, “y-you’re so big,” they pulled Emerald forward until she was straddling their stomach, her fat cock laying across Ruby’s chest, “I...wow.”

“Y-yeah,” Emerald blushed, “is it...too big?”

“No, well, maybe?” They stroked her cock some more, pressing it into their chest, feeling the warmth spread through them, “I...I want to try.”

“Right,” Emerald nodded, “so, uh, what do you want to try?”

“Uh, my mouth,” they took her hand and put it on their head, “you can...use it, for yourself.”

“Oh, that’s, not what I was expecting,” Emerald chuckled awkwardly, “I thought...you were the on top type.”

“Y-yeah, but, I want to try,” Ruby rubbed her cock more, “I mean, just to see, and if you want...I can be on top after.”

“Okay then, we, uh, need a better position,” she dismounted Ruby, sitting on the edge of the bed while she urged Ruby to kneel in front of her, “does this work?”

“Yeah,” Ruby started to kiss Emerald’s shaft, their hands running up and down her legs while they did so, “h-how are you so big?”

“I don’t know,” Emerald blushed as Ruby started kissing lower, “but, it’s really not that impressive, you’re bigger-“

“I’m longer,” Ruby mumbled, “but you’re so thick,” they kissed her balls, feeling them pulse under their lips, “and your balls are so big and full, I can’t compare,” they gave them a lick, and Emerald moaned quietly, “you taste good too.”

“Heh, if you say so,” Emerald blushed and smiled, “you...wanna get started?”

Ruby nodded, licking up from the base of her shaft to the tip, then opened their mouth as wide as they could, barely wide enough to make it fit. They bobbed down past the head, tears in their eyes, their tongue swirling around the head and under her foreskin.

“Oh, w-wow,” Emerald rubbed the top of their head, “I can’t believe you made it fit,” she gasped as Ruby started going deeper, their neck bulging out, “holy crap, are you okay?”

Ruby looked up at her with wide, tear-filled eyes, then winked and went as deep as they could, gagging as they forced themselves to the base of Emerald’s cock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Ante up,” Blake tossed some more Lien into the pot, “and Ruby just finished deepthroating her.”

“Call,” Yang mumbled, “and no they didn’t, there is no way Ruby is on their knees, gagging themselves on her cock.”

“Fold,” Weiss set her cards down, “just because they’re on top with all of us means they are with her.”

“But they hate being on bottom, like, with a passion.”

“Tell that to them, sounds like they’re going in for more,” Blake’s ears twitched happily as she set down her cards, “and Emerald is loving it.”

“Fuck,” Yang growled as Blake raked in all the Lien, “well, I’m out.”

“And you’re buying next date,” Blake smiled and pocketed all the money, “oh, Emerald just started making them suck her off,” she could barely hear the rhythmic gagging of Ruby, “think she’ll cum now, or is Ruby gonna make her wait until she’s buried inside of them?”

“That is not going to happen,” Yang grumbled, “I’ll be bitch for a week if it does.”

“Is that a deal?” Weiss asked with a smile.

“Yeah, it is! And when I’m right,” she smirked, “we’re going for a walk, Princess.”

Weiss blushed and nodded, “deal.”

“Oh, Emerald is saying something,” Blake purred and smirked, “Ruby is getting undressed, and Emerald is marveling at their cock.”

“As it should be,” Yang said with a blush, “my sibling’s got the best damn cock on Remnant.”

“Well, I won’t disagree,” Blake pulled at her collar, mewling quietly, “but, that legendary cock is being put on the back burner for their pussy,” she pressed her legs together, “Emerald is eating them out, and she’s going deep.”

The other girls nodded, barely able to Ruby moaning, “yeah, she’s...wow,” Ruby screamed, interrupting Weiss, “did they just cum?”

“Absolutely,” Blake took a deep breath, “fuck, what I wouldn’t give to be in there right now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“F-fuck,” Ruby moaned breathlessly, their legs twitching from the aftershock of Emerald’s tongue, “you’re...really good at that.”

“Thanks,” Emerald wiped her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of Ruby, “c-can we...go the rest of the way?”

“Me on top?”

“Uhh, actually, could I be?” Emerald asked, “It’s...you know, my first time, and I don’t think I could make you fit, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, means you don’t need a condom,” Ruby laughed and spread their legs, “just, go slow, and...don’t be afraid to cum inside.”

“You sure? It’s a lot.”

“If Weiss can take five of mine without issue, I can take one of yours,” they laughed again, “just, tell me when, so I can be ready.”

“Right,” she took her place between Ruby’s legs, the fat head of her cock pressing against their folds, “I’m...I’m gonna start going in.”

“Okay,” Ruby smiled up at her, watching her gather confidence before slowly thrusting her hips forward, making them gasp, “oh, f-fuck,” Ruby looked down their body and saw how they bulged just from the tip, “m-more.”

“Are you sure-“

“More!” They begged, “I...I want it all inside me, please!”

“Okay,” Emerald pushed further in, and Ruby went quiet, their eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling, “Ruby?”

“I’m good,” they whispered, “really good,” they reached up for Emerald, pulling her down into a kiss, “f-fuck me, please.”

“Yeah, I’ll start going faster,” she started moving her hips more, making Ruby whimper with every thrust, “wow, you have a really pretty moan,” she kissed Ruby again, sucking on their lip, “can you do it more?”

“Emerald, mmm, fuck me more!” They wrapped their arms around her, “fill me up, fuck me harder!”

“Mmm, you’re so tight around me,” Emerald kissed them harder, “you feel so good.”

“G-good enough to cum?”

“Not yet,” Emerald thrust forward, her heavy balls slapping against Ruby’s ass, “is that okay?”

“Mhm,” they nodded and kissed her again, “take all the time, ah, you need.”

Emerald smiled, losing herself to Ruby’s embrace, their soft lips, the way their cock twitched with every thrust, the way they quietly begged for more, she loved every single part of it, “Ruby, you’re so, so, good,” she started thrusting faster, “I’m...I’m gonna cum soon, okay?”

“Mmm, give it to me, Em,” Ruby kissed her more, tangling their hands in her hair, “I want to feel it filling me up.”

She grunted and thrust a few more times, then slammed her hips forward and unleashed a torrent of cum into Ruby’s pussy. It wasn’t like how Ruby came, unending ropes of sweet cum, it was a constant spray, making them swell as it filled them up and was denied release.

“Fuck, Ruby!” Emerald moaned, “there’s so much.”

Heh, that’s…” they chuckled and touched their belly, feeling it swell more and more, “that’s my line,” they moaned as she started pulling out, “are you...done?”

“No, but you’re so full, I-“ she gasped as Ruby pulled her back in.

“You don’t pull out til you’re done, got it?” Ruby moaned, “I want everything you can give me.”

Emerald started to argue, then relented, letting Ruby bask as they continued to swell with her cum.

By the time she was actually done, Ruby looked several months pregnant, and they moaned quietly as she pulled out, a small leak of her cum following her now flaccid cock, “that was really good.”

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled, “help me to the shower?”

“For what?”

“Mmm, gotta get all this out, unfortunately,” they giggled, “now I get why Weiss never wants to clean up.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Emerald stood and scooped Ruby up bridal style, making them blush, “you gonna need help?”

“And a round two, or three,” they leaned up and kissed her, “or maybe just a blowjob for you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“And they’re heading, mmm, to the shower,” Blake’s hands were twitching to touch her raging erection, “fuck, Ruby sounds so happy.”

“Good for them.” Yang groaned, mostly from the look that Weiss was giving her.

“What was that, bitch?” Weiss smiled and beckoned Yang over, and the blonde groaned more as she walked over, “because I think what you mean is, ‘I lost and am playing bitch for a week’, right?”

“Don't bully her too much, Weiss,” Blake smiled at Yang, “not yet.”

“You two are terrible,” Yang mumbled.

“You started it,” Weiss smirked, “although, Ruby is definitely getting teased for bottoming for the new girl.”

“Mmm, you know they won’t stand for that.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Weiss’s smirk only grew, “as in, ten rounds of rough Ruby.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Blake finally stood up and stretched, “they’re gonna be a while, so you wanna grab some food?”

“I am starving,” Weiss took Yang’s hand, “and you are too, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Yang mumbled, knowing what was coming.

“Well, don’t you worry, we’ll all feed you plenty tonight,” Weiss squeezed her hand, “hope you’re ready to do a lot of swallowing.”

Yang blushed, “tonight?”

“Every night, for a week,” Weiss leaned into her, “hope you like protein, because you’re gonna get pumped full of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Ruby, we’re back!” Weiss burst into the room, a smile on her face and bearing a plate of finger foods for her lovely partner, “how are...you…”

Everyone in the room froze, all watching each other. Emerald was riding Ruby like her life depended on it, her hands gripping their shoulders to keep herself steady as their massive cock was buried inside of her. Ruby’s hands here keeping a grip on Emerald’s ass, squeezing her cheeks and clearly mid-thrust.

“Oh, uh, we thought you’d be done,” Weiss mumbled and started backing away, but Ruby spoke up to stop her.

“We basically are,” they looked up at Emerald, “you okay with stopping here?”

“Y-yeah,” she blushed and kissed Ruby on the cheek, “are you?”

“Mhm,” Ruby guided Emerald up and off of their cock, and the rest of the team got an eyeful of Emerald’s ass gaped wide and pointed directly at them, “and, not to treat you like you’re some random hook-up, but I know the looks on their faces, and-“

“Say no more,” Emerald smiled and kissed them on the lips, “I’ll get out of your hair, just don’t keep me too long, I would like to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Yeah,” Ruby giggled and laid back as Emerald dismounted them, their cock standing straight up and twitching, “so, same time next week?”

“Maybe,” Emerald laughed, threw on her clothes, and confidently walked past the rest of the team, “they’re good for so much more, in case you were curious.”

They all blushed, then awkwardly funneled into the room, closing the door behind them and staring at Ruby as they basked, “so, she’s good?”

“For her first time? Yeah,” Ruby smirked, “but she can’t compare to you three at all.”

“Well, we brought you food,” Weiss mumbled and held out the plate, “figured you’d be hungry.”

Ruby let out an excited gasp, shooting up off the bed and grabbing the plate before putting a long, wet kiss on Weiss’s lips, “thank you so much,” the kiss evolved into a battle of tongues, and Ruby giggled as they pulled away, “mmm, our snowflake deserves a treat for being so thoughtful, doesn’t she?”

Weiss blushed, “are you sure, I figured after bottoming for Emerald you’d be-“ she couldn’t even finish the sentence as Ruby shoved a strawberry in her mouth.

“Weiss,” Ruby kept their smile, but their eyes blazed with controlled anger, “you don’t want to finish that sentence, do you?”

“N-no,” Ruby’s eyes burned brighter, and Weiss gulped and bowed her head, “m-master.”

“Better!” Ruby stepped around her and set the plate down, “now, why don’t I spoil my little snowflake, right now.” It wasn’t a request, and Weiss recognized that and started disrobing, “as for you two,” Ruby turned to Blake and Yang, who were watching with shock and arousal, “well, you can have fun with each other for a bit, right?”

“R-Ruby,” Blake mumbled, “are you okay?”

“I’m great, I’m fantastic!” They turned to Weiss, “and just because I bottomed for Emerald doesn’t mean I’m not in charge, right?!”

“Yeah, s-sorry-“ Weiss’s apology was cut short as Ruby embraced her, planting a long kiss on her lips while their hands worked down to her now dripping pussy.

“Mmm, apologize with actions, snowflake,” Ruby growled and pushed her to the bed, “and tell me where you want my sweet cum.”

“Ruby-“ Blake had barely gotten their name out before they whipped around and glared at her.

“What was that, kitten? Yeah, I didn’t think you said anything-“

“Ruby, you’re acting strange-“

“No I’m not! Just because I bottomed for Emerald doesn’t mean anything changed! I’m still on top, I’m still in control!”

“Okay, that’s true, but you’re not acting like yourself-“

“So?!” Ruby shouted, “I thought you all liked when I was like this, you’ve definitely never complained before!” There were tears in the corners of their eyes, “nothing has changed, nothing!”

“Ruby,” Blake sighed, pulled them into her arms, despite how they struggled, and started petting their head, “talk to us, please.”

“I...I’m sorry,” they stopped struggling and buried their face in Blake’s chest, “I just want to be good for you all, and...I don’t want to lose my place.”

“On top of all of us?” Blake mused, “that won’t happen, no matter how many other girls you play bitch for.”

“Unless things really change, she’s the only one,” Ruby sniffled and chuckled, “I’m sorry.”

“I think your snowflake deserves an apology more than me.”

“Weiss,” Ruby detached from Blake and embraced her, “I don’t want to hurt you, or treat you poorly, I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine, Ruby,” Weiss kissed them on the cheek, “and I definitely wouldn’t say no to some rough fucking, but,” her eyes locked with Yang’s, “someone is playing bitch for a week, and she needs it more.”

“How’d that happen?” Ruby looked over at Yang, their mind brimming with ideas, “and for a week?”

“She bet that Emerald wouldn’t cum inside you or be on top, and lost both of those.”

“And how did you know that either one happened?” Ruby’s hands danced down to Weiss’s ass and grabbed it, “unless you were spying on us?”

“Technically, it was me,” Blake purred, her ears twitching, “I wanted to listen, sorry.”

“Kinky kitten,” Ruby shook their head and smiled, “what am I gonna do with all you naughty girls?”

“Punish us?” Weiss asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

“Fuck us hard?” Blake mewled, already removing her top.

“Fill me up?” Yang mumbled, unable to hide the blush on her face.

“How about, I fuck Yang’s throat until she’s completely filled with cum, and then I spank you both?” They smiled as they all nodded, “now remember, if you take your punishments like good girls, I might give you a treat.”

Weiss and Blake blushed harder and sat together on a bed, not touching each other but desperately wanting to. Meanwhile Yang started to strip, but was stopped by a snap from Ruby, “shouldn’t I-“

“Did I tell you to, bitch?” Ruby beckoned her over, then not so gently pushed her to her knees, “bitches like you don’t get to be naked, you just get to be filled with cum until it pours out of you and soaks into your clothes,” Ruby waggled their cock in front of her, then slapped her with it, “suck it, but don’t touch.”

Yang groaned and opened her mouth, and it was filled with Ruby’s thick cock. She worked her way up and down the first half of Ruby’s shaft, never going any deeper. Not because she didn’t want to, but she knew Ruby would get sick of her teasing and eventually do something about it, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want that.

“Yang, that’s not deep enough,” Ruby’s hands twitched, eager to force Yang down on their cock, “you should be able to lick my balls every time you go down, and if you don’t,” they let themselves run a hand through Yang’s hair, “you won’t get to move at all.”

Yang took that as a challenge, pulling back so she was only sucking on their tip, her tongue swirling around it and making Ruby moan. She looked up at Ruby and popped off of their cock, “better?”

Ruby smirked and grabbed a fistful of Yang’s hair, then pulled hard, “Open. Your. Mouth.” They slapped Yang with their cock again, “or I’ll make you.”

“Then make me,” Yang growled, “safe word?”

“Watermelon,” they both laughed a bit, then Ruby grabbed her nose and held it shut, “you know, this doesn’t have to be this difficult.”

Yang batted her eyes innocently. As much as she pretended to hate being controlled, she couldn’t deny how it made her feel. Even as her chest started to hurt, a part of her loved it and wanted more. After all, she was just a bitch to be used, and nothing else.

Eventually the pain became too much, and she gasped, only to have Ruby’s cock shoved balls deep into her mouth and held there.

“Master,” Weiss said quietly, “are you sure you want to be so rough with her?”

“She’s bitch for a week, she’s gonna have to get used to it,” Ruby smiled at Weiss, “wouldn’t you be doing the same, won’t you be doing the same?”

“Y-yes, but…”

“Oh, I get it,” Ruby’s smile became a smirk, and they pulled out of Yang, making her gasp, choke, and drool on the floor, before walking up to Weiss and caressing her face, “you’re jealous, aren’t you?” They leaned in close, “do you want to be in her place, Princess?”

“N-no, I just…” she fell silent as Ruby pulled their face away and put their cock in her face.

“I asked you a question, Weiss, I want an answer.”

“I...I don’t want to watch, I want you, master.” Weiss looked up at Ruby, “please?”

“Naughty, insatiable girls that can’t wait their turn,” Ruby shook their head, then relented with a sigh, “fine, I guess you two don’t deserve to be punished that much,” they returned to their bed and laid back on it, “Weiss, Blake, feel free to touch me and each other, Yang,” they laughed, “you can clean up afterwards, like a good girl.”

Yang whined and sat back, watching with wide, hungry eyes as Weiss, Blake, and Ruby pleasured each other. She pressed her legs together as Weiss’s belly bulged, she bit her lip as Blake was spanked and pounded in the ass, her hands dug into her legs as they both blew Ruby and got to partake of their sweet cum. It was torture, and she loved it. The denial, the fact that nothing was stopping her from acting besides the words of her sibling, her superior. She could have easily joined in as they became a mess of tangled limbs and moans, but she just waited, because she had been told to.

Once the pleasure she was witness to wound down, she quietly crawled into bed, got close to Ruby, and lapped a strand of cum from their chest, “Rubes…”

“Hey, Yang,” Ruby pulled her into their arms, “sorry, I know I should have let you join in-“

“No, it’s okay,” Yang kissed them on the lips, “can I still clean up?”

“Ask the other two, but I don’t mind,” they didn’t let her go, “I am sorry, I’ll treat you better tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, I lost the bet, so I’m bitch,” she laughed and kissed Ruby again, “those are the rules.”

“Still…”

“Hey, no feeling bad for me, that’s not your job,” she started to work down Ruby’s body, “I’m gonna clean you up, and you just enjoy it and fall asleep.”

Ruby sighed and relented, their eyes closing and moaning quietly as Yang licked them clean.


	6. Growing Pains

Ruby woke up a few weeks before their birthday, their body racked with pain. For the briefest moment, they thought it was just aches from working out and combat classes, but as their aura flared to life only to sputter out as even that hurt, they let out a scream of pain that woke up everyone else in the room.

“Ah, Ruby, what the fuck?!” Emerald shot up from her place next to Ruby, covering her ears as Ruby continued to scream with pain, “Ruby, hey, what’s wrong?” She put a hand on them, and they tucked into a ball and pulled away, “Ruby!”

“Fuck, Ruby what’s wrong?!” Yang was by their side instantly, trying to cradle them close but only succeeding in getting a foot and a fist to the face, “ow, Ruby!”

“It hurts!” They were crying now, “my body hurts so much, make it stop, Yang!”

“Hey, Ruby,” Blake had more success in holding onto them, but she still took her fair share of hits, “shh, breathe, I know it hurts, but breathe.”

“Make it stop!” Ruby cried harder, “please!”

“We need to take them to the nurse-“ Weiss said, only to be interrupted by Ruby.

“No!” Ruby shook their head, “doctor!”

“Right, I’ll call him,” Yang rubbed Ruby’s back, “hey, can you try to use your aura?”

“Aura hurts!” Ruby cried, “everything hurts!”

They all fell silent, then Yang pulled out her scroll, “okay, you three try to calm them down, I’m gonna call Dr. Iris,” she sighed and started dialing, “I hope he’s there right now.”

Her scroll rang for a bit, then there was an answer, “office of Dr. Iris, how may I help you?”

“I need to speak with Dr. Iris immediately,” Yang insisted, “it’s Yang Xiao Long, calling about Ruby Rose.”

“Just a moment.”

There was a long silence, then the doctor’s voice came through, “Yang? It’s rather early to be calling, what’s the matter?”

“It’s Ruby, they...I don’t know, they just keep saying their body hurts, even their aura, and we don’t know what to do.”

“You should bring her, uh, them, in immediately,” he said, “I’ll send you a note to let you out of classes, at least for the day, as soon as you bring Ruby in, I’ll be able to tell you what’s wrong.”

“Y-yeah, okay, thanks, doc.”

“Of course, Yang.”

She hung up, and then her scroll buzzed with a message from him, “okay, you all should get dressed, I’m gonna run down to Goodwitch’s office, Emerald…” she looked at her, then sighed, “you coming with?”

“What kind of a question is that?” She frowned and nodded, “of course I’m coming with.”

“Okay,” she walked over and gave Ruby a peck on the forehead, “Don't worry, sib, we’ll get you better soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


By the time they reached Dr. Iris’s office, Ruby had stopped screaming in pain, but they were still being carried by Blake and clinging to her for dear life, “it hurts.” They mumbled and wiped their eyes on Blake’s shoulder, “make it stop.”

“Soon, sweetie, the doctor will make it better,” Blake cooed and stroked their head, “just a little longer.”

“Fix it,” they groaned, clearly not taking in what Blake was saying, “make it stop hurting.”

“We’re trying, sweetheart,” Blake assured her, “Yang’s about to go talk to the doctor right now.”

“Blake, please, bring them this way,” Dr. Iris said quickly, beckoning for her to follow, “we’ll get them laid down and see what’s wrong.”

Blake did as she was asked, following him into a room with a simple bed and chairs set along the wall, “are they going to be okay?”

“Of course they are, they’re strong, and this is almost certainly temporary,” he turned his attention to Ruby as Blake set them down and stepped back, “now, Ruby, I need you to tell me what hurts.”

“Everything!” They almost immediately curled into a ball, “It hurts, and I want it to stop!”

“I know, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what the problem is. What type of pain is it, a throbbing, pinching, stabbing, how does it feel?”

“L-like every part of me has a bruise and is being stretched at the same time,” they sniffled and shrank further into their ball, “it hurts so much.”

“Anywhere hurt more than the rest?” They shook their head, “and your aura?”

It shimmered around Ruby, then fizzled out as she screamed, “it hurts! Why does it hurt?!”

It took the rest of her team all of their willpower and then some to stop themselves from rushing to their side, but it didn’t stop Yang from asking, “that’s not normal, right doc?”

“Normal for most people, no, but for people like Ruby, well, it’s more likely,” he sighed and shook his head, “It’s growing pains, and considering how much pain you are in, it’s a big one.”

“But why their aura?” Weiss asked, “unless you’re saying their soul is having a growth spurt.”

“Something like that,” he turned to them, “you all most likely went through the same thing, although not as severe. A few days, maybe a week, where your aura acted strange, it’s not normally this strong, or causes nearly this much pain, but Ruby is special.”

“Special how?” Emerald asked.

“Ah, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, miss…”

“Uh, Emerald, I’m Ruby’s...teammate.”

“Well, Emerald, as their teammate, I’m certain you’re privy to more...private information regarding their body.”

“Oh,” she blushed and looked down, “but, why does that mean their aura hurts?”

“Well, not to give an anatomy lesson, but Ruby’s body produces both Estrogen and Testosterone in larger amounts, especially since they are still going through puberty. Those with unlocked auras usually suffer less pain during growth spurts, but Ruby’s aura is being pushed to its limits simply by regulating the changes they are going through, it has no more to offer to lessen the pain.”

“That’s stupid!” Ruby groaned, “I don’t want to hurt anymore!”

“It certainly isn’t ideal, but, if you wish to find a bright side, you are growing,” he pulled out his scroll and started noting things down, “now, not to embarrass you, but I do need to run your previous measurements past you, to ensure they are still accurate and to have a baseline to compare to later.”

Despite how Ruby hid themselves, their blush was still visible, “That’s dumb too.”

“Ruby, I’ve been your doctor since you were old enough to walk, and you’ve been doing this for years now, there is nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of.”

“It’s different now.”

He sighed, then turned to the rest, “can I ask you to step outside, except for you, Yang?”

They all shared a look, then Yang stood up and nodded, “come on, girls, out.” She shepherded them out, then turned back to Ruby and the doctor, “so, what is it?”

“Yang, you’ve always been able to calm Ruby, especially in scenarios like this, would it be too much to ask for your help with this?”

“Not at all,” she moved to Ruby’s side and started rubbing their head, “hey, Rubes, I know things are different, but you still trust Dr. Iris, right?”

“Y-yeah, but-“

“And it’s not like you’re getting measured right now, we just have to make sure all the numbers are right.”

“But-“

“So, can you please at least sit up and try?” She took their hand and squeezed gently, “once we’re done, we can go back, and you can just rest.”

Ruby groaned, then slowly uncurled but stayed laying down, “it’s embarrassing.”

“Why?” Yang asked calmly, squeezing their hand again.

“I haven’t grown a lot,” they mumbled, “except in private places.”

Yang had to stop herself from laughing, so she just smiled and helped Ruby sit up, “so? Are you ashamed of that?”

“N-no, I just,” they clutched their stomach and groaned, “what if I just keep growing, and suddenly that’s all I’m good for?”

“That’s ridiculous, Ruby,” Yang caressed their cheek, “I mean, not be crass, but you’ve been fighting and working for years with...well, a sizable penis, you think another inch or two is gonna make you drop being the one thing you’ve dreamed of since you were a kid?”

“But what if it’s not just one or two?” They mumbled, “I mean, I remember when it was only nine inches, and then twelve, and now fifteen,” they groaned again and pulled their legs up to their chest, “what if it just...gets to be too much, for me, or...for you guys?”

“Oh,” Yang blushed, looking up at Dr. Iris, who was looking down at his scroll, “well, that’s not going to happen, okay? I promise.”

“You can’t promise-“

“Well, I am,” Yang patted their cheek, then pulled them closer and pressed their foreheads together, “and the rest of them will too.”

Ruby smiled, then winced as the pain flared in them, “O-okay,” she looked up at Dr. Iris, “can we, just go through the numbers quick?”

“Of course, Ruby, then you can be on your way back to school.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Okay, so, back to Beacon?” Yang asked while carrying Ruby on her back, “you got the pain medication he gave you?”

Ruby groaned and nodded, raising the bag in their hand before tightening their arms around Yang so they wouldn’t fall, “don’t wanna go back.”

“Ruby, we have classes-“ Weiss started to say, only to be interrupted by Ruby groaning and flailing.

“No! We have a note!” Ruby groaned, “We should just...hide, forever!”

“Are they always like this when they’re sick?” Blake asked, earning a sigh and nod from Yang.

“Well, why don’t we just hang out in Vale then? Team RWBY day off,” Emerald suggested, “and me.”

“See? Emerald gets it,” Ruby gestured at her with a flailing arm, “why can’t you guys be smart like her?”

“Because we have responsibilities, Ruby-“

“Shush, Weiss,” Ruby turned their head to look at her, “I’ll replace you with Emerald, we’ll be team REBY!”

“Well you heard our fearless leader, no classes, no responsibilities,” Blake laughed and turned to Weiss, who was scowling with her arms crossed over her chest, “are you really going to argue with them?”

“This is so not going to end well,” she sighed, “but fine, we’ll stay in Vale until classes are over, but not a minute later.”

“Alright! Where to first?” Yang asked.

“The park!” Ruby said with an excited gasp, “let’s go!”

“That...actually sounds really nice,” Weiss said with another sigh, “and it might be good for you, Ruby.”

“Let’s go!” Ruby pointed forward, then groaned and clung to Yang, “but, slowly.”

“How about, we race there instead?” Yang chuckled, “Weiss, saddle up, Emerald,” she smiled just a bit at her, “you want to start us off?”

“Fine,” Emerald smiled and stood between them, waiting for Weiss to jump onto Blake’s back before raising her arms, “on your marks, get set, go!”

“Yang-“ Ruby groaned before Yang started running, and they clung to her for dear life. It wasn’t actually very fast, at least, not as far as Ruby was concerned, but the way they jostled on Yang’s back didn’t help how they felt.

When the race came to an end, Ruby slid slowly off of Yang’s back and laid down on the grass below, “that sucked.”

“Sorry, Rubes,” Yang rubbed the back of her neck and laughed, “you okay?”

“Still hurts,” they rolled on their side, “but the grass is soft.”

“Softer than my lap?” Blake asked while sitting next to them.

“No,” they quickly scooted closer to put their head in her lap, then closed their eyes, “I’m gonna nap here.”

“You sure?” Blake started rubbing their back, and they nodded, “okay, try to feel better.”

The rest sat in a loose circle with them, and Weiss looked up with a slight smile, “it’s a nice day today.”

“Yeah, it is,” Emerald leaned back on her hands and sighed, “so, sorry for making you bring me along.”

“Trust us, Emerald, if we didn’t want you to come, you wouldn’t have,” Yang smiled and flexed her robotic arm, “but...you know, you’re part of the team, so…” she trailed off, and Emerald smiled back at her.

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” Yang rolled her eyes, “I still don’t trust you.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” she flashed a yellow and black wallet, “especially when I have this.”

“When did you do that?” Weiss asked while putting a hand on Yang’s leg, “and more importantly, why?”

“Right as the race started, grabbed it as you zipped by,” she tossed it back to Yang and smirked, “and, because I want to make sure I’m not getting rusty.”

“Well, that’s impressive,” Blake shrugged and slowed her petting of Ruby in time with their breathing, “I don’t know how useful pickpocketing is against the Grimm, though.”

“It’s not for the Grimm, it’s for stingy people,” she flashed another wallet, this one pure white, “and the obscenely rich.”

“How the-“ Weiss patted her skirt before leaning over and snatching it from Emerald, who just chuckled.

“Well, you’re two for four, but I can feel mine in my pocket,” Blake smiled.

“But can you feel Ruby’s? You know, in your other pocket.”

Blake’s eyes narrowed, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out Ruby’s wallet, “okay, four out of four, very impressive.”

“Technically, three out of four. Ruby gave me their wallet last night to put away, and I grabbed it this morning with my own.”

“Speaking of last night,” Yang sighed and sat forward, “and really, you two in general, are you...doing okay?”

“Yeah, well, I think so,” Emerald smiled and blushed a bit, “I mean, you three haven’t made me disappear, and Ruby hasn’t said they hate my guts, so yeah, I’d say so.”

“You sure? Like, you’re comfortable with everything?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” her blush disappeared along with her smile, “why do you keep asking?”

“I just...I want Ruby to be happy, and if you make them happy, that’s good, but if you aren’t, well, it’s a problem.”

“Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

“Well…” Yang blushed and looked away, and Blake stepped in.

“Your relationship has been very physical, you two haven’t done a whole lot on your own that didn’t involve at least one of you being partially or completely naked.”

“So?” Emerald crossed her arms, “neither of us have complained, have we?”

“No, but...is that what you want?”

“I don’t mind it-“

“That’s not the question, Emerald,” Weiss interrupted her.

“I mean,” she rubbed the back of her head, “I really don’t mind it, and I don’t want to push it farther than Ruby wants,” she sighed, “I mean, I’m not the main event, and I don’t want to overstep my bounds and make you three upset.”

“Do we sound upset?”

“No, but if we start getting all lovey-dovey you might be,” she shook her head, “I’m not gonna make the first move if that’s not what they want, so you don't have to worry.”

Yang was about to respond, then Ruby yawned loudly and sat up while rubbing their head, “oh, Rubes, you feeling better?”

“Little bit,” they yawned again, “enough to not get carried everywhere.”

“Good, cause I was getting sore with all that dead weight on my back.”

“Mhm,” they turned around, then raised an eyebrow as they reached into their pocket and pulled out a mint green wallet, “what?”

“Four for four.” Emerald smirked and took her wallet back, “how’s that for impressive?”

Ruby just stared at her with confusion while the rest rolled their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


When Team RWBY finally returned to Beacon, Ruby was in the least amount of pain they’d been in since the morning, and they were confidently walking hand in hand with Blake, “this was a good day, guys. You know, besides the horrible pain I was in.”

“And you’re sure you’re feeling better, sweetie?” Blake asked again, like she had been asking since they started heading back.

“Yup, aura still hurts, but it’s fine,” they leaned against her, then looked back at Emerald, who was trailing behind the rest, “hey, Em, you want to grab dinner?”

“Huh, what?” She looked up and blushed, “I mean, weren’t we all going to anyways?”

“Well, yeah, but I mean just us,” they smiled, “we’ve still got one more for the week.”

“Oh, s-sure,” she smiled a bit, “umm, you wanna just message me when you’re ready and I’ll-“ she froze as Ruby detached from Blake and took her hand while planting a kiss on her cheek, “or...we could go together?”

“Yeah, that’s a better plan,” they looked back at the rest of their team, who all had some form of smile on their faces, “see you guys later?”

“Yup, and if you need the room, just say something,” Yang took Blake and Weiss by the arms and started off, “have fun, be safe.”

Emerald blushed more as Ruby started to lead the way, “so...you heard us talking?”

“Just the last little bit,” they giggled and leaned against her, “you know you’re allowed to ask for more than just what we have, right?”

“I know, but...I mean, I’m just an extra lover-“

“Don't say that!” Ruby gasped and shoved her gently, “Emerald, I was practically smitten with you your first day here, and I don’t mean when you joined the team.”

Emerald just kept blushing, “the Vytal Festival?”

“Yeah,” they kissed her on the cheek again, “remember when you complimented me, and I basically had a meltdown?”

“Oh, yeah,” she squeezed Ruby’s hand, “honestly, I thought it was annoying...and kinda cute.”

“Sounds like me,” they giggled again, “so, don’t think you don’t mean so much to me, maybe it’s not as strong as it is for the rest of them, but it can get there, and I’d like if it did.”

“Oh,” Emerald slowed, then took Ruby’s other hand and stood in front of them, “uh, then why don’t we start with this?” She leaned forward, and Ruby met her halfway for a long, slow kiss, filled with a different passion than their fervent makeing out during sex.

Unfortunately, the two girls that stumbled upon the scene were not privy to their relationship, and they both bolted back the way they came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“So, where do you think they’re going?” Yang asked in between bites of food, “there’s not a whole lot of options, and we haven’t seen them yet.”

“Honestly, I’d be surprised if they actually ate at all,” Weiss shrugged, “I’m sure they’re back behind a dumpster somewhere, locking lips, or more.”

“I don’t know, Ruby sounded pretty sincere,” Blake leaned back with a satisfied sigh, “also, if they wanted to have some alone time, they would tell us.”

“Yang, Blake, Weiss!” Pyrrha and Nora came rushing over, practically bowling over the table to interrupt their conversation, “we have to talk!”

“Yo, Pyrrha, Nora, what’s up?” Yang took another bite of food.

“We need to talk!” Nora was practically screaming, “it’s really important!”

“Okay, but could you, tone it down a few?”

“Sorry, Yang, but...it’s about Ruby!” Pyrrha spoke in a loud whisper.

They all tensed up, “are they okay, did something happen?”

“Oh, something happened alright!” Nora was still shouting, “Ruby...and Emerald-“

“We caught them, kissing,” Pyrrha explained while putting a hand over Nora’s mouth, “I’m sorry, I wish I could say that we were just seeing things, but…” she trailed off, then seemed to find her point again, “I understand if you are angry, but you shouldn’t do anything rash!”

The three shared a look, then Blake shrugged, “you were right, Weiss, they didn’t even wait until after dinner.”

“I told you,” she started to take another bite, then looked over at Nora and Pyrrha, whose eyes were wide, “what?”

“You...are okay with it?”

“Oh yeah, it’s been going on for, well, it’ll be two months on Ruby’s birthday,” Yang explained, then took another bite, “we appreciate the concern though.”

“Yeah, good to know our friends care about our relationship,” Blake smiled, “even if it is unfounded.”

“But...Ruby is your partner.”

“Yeah, and it took a month of them pining for each other before we figured something out,” Weiss sighed, “we honestly should have figured it out sooner.”

“Well, Blake did, but she didn’t tell us.”

“I thought it was nothing,” Blake shrugged, “besides, it’s not like Ruby would actually cheat on us.”

“Wait, so, those two...are together?” Nora furrowed her brow, “but, Ruby is also dating you three?” She got three nods in response, “are you doing the same?”

“Not yet,” Weiss said, “honestly, our permission is more of a safety net, in case it happens, we don’t have to go through what we did with Ruby.”

“Oh,” Pyrrha frowned, then put on a smile, “well, I’m glad to hear that our, shocking revelation was nothing to worry about!”

“Yup!” Yang gave them a thumbs up, “so, what were you two doing when you caught them?”

“Oh, the boys are on a date, they said they were seeing a movie, so me and Nora decided to take a walk, maybe watch the sunset-“

“Oh, we need to go!” Nora gasped, “I don’t want to miss it! Come on, Pyr!” She took Pyrrha’s hand and started pulling her away.

“N-Nora!” Pyrrha shouted, then waved to the other three, “I guess we’re going, it was good to see you, sorry!”

Blake watched them go, then turned back to the others, wearing a similar smirk to them, “so, they are definitely going to have sex, right?”

“I’ll eat my arm if they aren’t,” Yang laughed, then sat up, “speaking of, something new I learned I can do,” she flexed her metal wrist and started waggling her eyebrows as her entire arm vibrated.

Blake and Weiss shared a look, then Weiss stood up, “well, I think it’s time to go to the room, don’t you, Blake?”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” she stood up, taking Yang by the hand and hurriedly walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Ugh, I’m so full,” Ruby groaned and leaned back in their chair, “and the pains don't help.”

“I’ve definitely seen you fuller,” Emerald teased, “but, are you sure you’re doing okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just my entire body is filled with a dull, throbbing pain that won’t go away,” they groaned again, “I’m fine.”

“Ruby-“

“I promise, Em,” they gave a weak smile, “I’m at least fine enough to finish our date. I could go for some dessert,” their smile turned into a teasing smirk, “maybe some chocolate.”

“Ha,” Emerald rolled her eyes, “you know, the last person to say that to me got in a terrible accident,” she tapped her knife, “not that you need to worry about that, but just food for thought.”

“Sorry, that wasn’t appropriate,” Ruby sighed.

“It’s fine,” Emerald reached across the table, and Ruby put their hand in hers, “you aren’t nearly as pervy, and...well, I could definitely go for something sweet and creamy.”

“You know, the last person to say that to me-“ Ruby started, then laughed as Emerald rolled her eyes and squeezed their hand.

“Yeah yeah,” she sighed, “probably for the best if we don’t, I don't wanna hurt you or anything.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me.”

“We don’t know that. If your entire body hurts, then doing that won’t help, at the very least.”

Ruby sighed again, “I guess so,” they stood up, “I’m gonna run to the bathroom really quick, okay?”

“I’ll be here,” Emerald smiled and kissed their hand, “Don't hurt yourself.”

“Yeah yeah,” they smiled back at her before walking off.

Emerald waited for them to disappear from her line of sight, then fished for her wallet. She knew that Ruby had invited her out, but she would be damned if she wasn’t going to pay for it. She pulled some Lien out, set it on the table, then just sat and waited.

Eventually, Ruby came back, a frown on their face as they saw the Lien on the table, “Em, you don’t have to-“

“Too late,” she stood and took Ruby by the hand, then put a kiss on her lips, “I’m treating you to a nice dinner, because you’ve been hurting all day-“ she was wrenched away suddenly, and came face to face with Jaune.

“Jaune, what the hell?” Ruby asked, trying to push him away.

“So, does the rest of the team know you two are out here?” His eyes darted between Emerald and Ruby, “because if not, then we have a problem.”

“Jaune, there’s less angry ways to deal with this,” Ren put a hand on his shoulder.

“Also, yes, they do know, so, there’s that.” Emerald pulled away from him.

“Prove it.”

Ruby sighed, then pulled out their scroll and called Blake, “hey, Blakey, can you talk to Jaune and tell him that me and Emerald are okay together?” Their brow furrowed, “also, you sound really out of breath, are you-“ they blushed, “oh, right, I’m gonna hand you over.”

Jaune took the scroll, “Blake, hey, what’s-“ he stopped, “but, they’re your-“ he stopped again, “wait, when did Pyrrha and Nora-“ and again, “no, sorry, I’ll give you back.”

“Thank you, Blakey, I love you.” Ruby pocketed their scroll, then glared at Jaune, “any more problems?”

Jaune looked sheepishly at the floor, “no, sorry, uh, you two have a great rest of your evening.”

“I told you it was nothing,” Ren said as they walked away, “you didn’t need to be so aggressive.”

“Ugh,” Emerald shook her head and sighed, “what a way to spoil the evening.”

“I mean, at least we know he cares, you know?” Ruby took her by the arm and put their head on her shoulder, “and, since the girls have the room,” they blushed, “why don’t we find our own place to be alone?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Oh god, Ruby!” Emerald quivered and moaned as they ate her out. She had tried to do the same for Ruby, but they had insisted that she be pleased first, “fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Ruby started working harder, lapping at Emerald’s folds while her weighty balls rested on their head. It was still a strange feeling, even nearly two months later, to be submitting so easily to anyone, but Emerald made it possible. They felt Emerald quiver around them even more, and they pulled away as she came, a slow dribble of her juices that Ruby nonetheless lapped up.

“R-Ruby, fuck,” she started sliding down the wall they were both pressed against, and Ruby came out from under her uniform skirt to lay their head on her chest, “that’s...you’re...fuck.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Ruby smiled and nuzzled closer to her, “that’s a thank you for dinner.”

“Well I think I owe you now.” She chuckled and let out a breath, “hey, this is really nice, just us, alone, being close.”

“Yeah,” Ruby’s smile grew, and she worked her way up Emerald’s body to give her a kiss, “we should do this more.”

“Twice a week, remember? If we break that rule, they kill us.”

“Not everything, just this,” Ruby kissed her again, “I’ve been rotating through beds most nights anyways, I don’t mind adding yours.”

“Heh, okay,” she kissed them gently between the eyes, “think it’s safe to head back?”

“Mmm, few more minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The next few days passed quickly, and when Ruby woke up in Yang’s bed on the weekend without an ounce of pain running through them, they couldn’t help but cheer.

“Mmm, Ruby, what’s wrong-“ she stopped as Ruby kissed her passionately and straddled her chest.

“Nothing, I’m not hurting any more,” they smiled down at her, “and we don’t have classes today, so we have all the time in the world to explore how I’ve grown.” Their voice was sultry and commanding as they put a hand on Yang’s face, “now, why don’t you wake the others up, and I’ll talk to Emerald.” They slid out of bed, a bounce in their step as they walked over to Emerald’s bed and shook her awake, “hey, Em, time to go.”

“Yeah, I heard,” she groaned and sat up, “can’t even wait an hour or two?”

“Not today,” they kissed her and pushed a lock of her hair back, “but, I’ll talk with the rest about getting you some time with me today.”

“Fine,” Emerald blushed, “I guess I need to study anyways.”

“Thanks, Em, you’re the best!” Ruby kissed her again, then burst into petals and tackled Blake to her bed, “Blakey, guess who’s up?”

“Mmm, I can feel it already,” Blake mewled as Ruby pushed their crotch against her, “have you looked yet?”

“Mmm, wait right there,” Ruby excitedly shot up and ran to the bathroom, locking everyone else out. They walked over to the mirror, and immediately they could see a difference.

Their clothes were a bit tighter on them, something that they had noticed was happening over the past few days, but now it was too obvious to be ignored. Their chest had grown, not a whole lot, but they were definitely bigger. Their hips were the same way, and for the first time in their life, Ruby thought of themselves as curvy. Not like Blake and Yang, but if they grew like this again, they might be.

They slowly stripped naked, taking in how much they had really changed. The muscles they had worked for years to get and maintain were still there, but they were accentuated by womanly curves. Their face had thinned out just a bit, barely noticeable if they hadn’t been studying every facet of their body.

As they slid a hand down their body, Ruby turned and admired their rear. It was definitely more plump, but when they squeezed it they met resistance, and they smiled. It was all so much better, and they were starting to accept the pain they had suffered if this was the result.

Then they finally turned their attention to their penis, and their heart skipped a beat. What had once stopped just above their knee now fell well past it while staying flaccid. It had gotten thicker, enough that their hand only barely went half way around. Their balls were the same way, rounder, thicker, fuller, heavier. They gave their hips a quick shake, and the feeling of their cock and balls swaying between their legs made them happy. Happy enough that they started to touch it.

Ruby stroked their cock, and it grew quickly in their hands, becoming thicker and longer. If they had to guess, without measuring, they would say it had grown five or six inches. Just to experiment, they brought it up flat against their body and pressed it between their breasts. It easily fit, and they were able to see the fat head of their cock get closer as they moved their hips.

It was amazing, and they wanted, no, they needed to experience it for themselves before anyone else could.

They sat on the floor, and the head of their cock was so tantalizingly close. Their mouth wrapped around it, and they moaned as they bobbed forward and their cock sank into their throat. It was so easy, and they just kept going lower, curling into a lewd ball of self pleasure. After they had gone as far as they could, they started to move their head, fucking their own throat while staring at the other half or so of their cock that they couldn’t make fit. They really wanted to, to be able to deepthroat their entire cock and cum directly into their own stomach. It was such a strange want, but it made them work harder for what they could get.

It didn’t take too long for them to reach the edge, and they couldn’t hold back as they went as deep as they could and started cumming, their balls tightening and visibly pulsing as they pumped loads of cum into their own stomach.

They lost themselves in their own ecstasy, their stomach swelling as they greedily swallowed load after load. But then it kept flowing, well after what they were used to, and they pulled off of themselves only to receive a face full of cum. It was so much thicker, but just as sweet, and as they finally stopped cumming, they groaned. Their belly was swelled, not quite as much as with Emerald, but it was close.

With a sigh, they struggled to their feet and made their way to the shower, intent on cleaning up quickly.


End file.
